


Devastación

by BirdieCox



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieCox/pseuds/BirdieCox
Summary: Otro fanfic de female reader, Hetalia y zombies <3
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Iceland (Hetalia)/Reader, Nordics (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Scotland (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Sweden (Hetalia) & Reader, Switzerland (Hetalia)/Reader, Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader, Various (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. El inicio del fin

**[Una casa en un barrio universitario]**

La luz solar se filtraba a través de las cortinas semicerradas. (t/n) se estiró perezosamente en la cama, cansada por haber estudiado hasta tarde. Al despertar tuvo la idea de ducharse y comer algo antes de ir a clases.

_Diez minutos más._

Volvió a despertar horas después. Buscó el despertador. Estaba sin pilas. No veía su celular, así que no sabía la hora. Cuando el gruñido de su estómago se hizo más fuerte decidió levantarse.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 15:43. Su clase había empezado a las 15:00, era la única del día. A pesar de que su profesor era flexible con las faltas, odiaba los retrasos. Ya no podría ir. Aunque ese no era el único motivo. Además de haberse quedado dormida se sentía sin fuerzas para enfrentar el mundo. Al arrastrarse a la cocina vio que uno de sus espejos reflejaba una bruja de pelo enmarañado, cuyos ojos se abrían y cerraban por el sueño. Preparó un par de huevos y café. Mientras desayunaba – 15:57 –, revisó su correo electrónico para comprobar si alguno de sus profesores había enviado algo. Vacío.

Decidió tomarse el resto del día libre.

Mientras bebía la segunda o tercera taza vio su cartera sobre la mesa con un par de billetes asomando. La idea de salir a comprar algo de comer cruzó por su cabeza, pero no se movió de la silla. Se sentía derrotada e infeliz.

(t/n) no tenía razones para para estar triste. Sin embargo, lo estaba.

A diferencia de otras personas su vida era fácil. Privilegiada. La única hija de unos padres amorosos que la educaron bien. Vivió su infancia en una casona en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad; no lujosa pero sí confortable y hermosa. Siempre tuvo más de lo necesario. No hablaba mucho en la escuela, pero nadie la molestaba porque solía ayudar a sus compañeros a estudiar. Cuando la aceptaron en la universidad de sus sueños su familia le rentó una pequeña casa cerca de su facultad. Era la mejor universidad del país, a varias horas de su ciudad natal. (t/n) sabía que era afortunada. Muy afortunada. Su alquiler era pagado por adelantado, sus estudios marchaban aceptablemente, su trabajo de medio tiempo estaba aceptablemente pagado. Sin contar la asignación mensual que le daban sus abuelos.

Su vida no era mala. Todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal consigo misma? A veces quería hacer un agujero y ocultarse en él de las demás personas. No lo hacía sólo porque su familia y amigos la querían. ¿Por qué querían a alguien como ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía tal suerte y no alguien que realmente la mereciera? Conocía a tanta gente buena que sufría tantas carencias materiales y de amor...

Las pastillas estaban en un cuenco. Debía detener la constante lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior. Tragó una con un poco de agua. Mientras hacían efecto tomó un libro que aún no terminaba. Leyó diez o veinte páginas y decidió moverse a la ducha.

El agua fría acabó de despertarla. Decidió que sólo estaba cansada por estudiar tanto, y algo triste por estar lejos de su familia. Tras vestirse vio que su bolso reposaba en una mesa cerca de un pañuelo que no le pertenecía. Era uno de esos pañuelos llenos de monedas, el que su mejor amiga usaba en clases de danza. Lo guardó, pasaría a dejarlo a su departamento y tal vez podrían comer algo juntas, así que le envió un mensaje.

_Olvidaste algo. Quieres que te lo lleve?_

Mientras esperaba la respuesta se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas y miró la calle. Nada nuevo. El celular vibró con la respuesta.

_El pañuelo! Sabía que no lo había perdido. Estoy por salir, veámonos en tu casa. Llevaré cervezas. XOXO <3<3_

Ilusionada por verla, (t/n) caminó al supermercado más cercano. Llenó un par de bolsas con comestibles para luego correr a una chocolatería que le gustaba mucho porque era idéntica a las casas europeas de las postales. Se entretuvo probando las muestras gratuitas que le daban como cliente frecuente hasta que se decidió por un par de cajas.

Salió caminando tranquilamente. Como la mayor parte del tiempo iba distraída sin prestar atención a la calle hasta que una muchedumbre obstaculizó su paso. Curiosa, miró desde lejos: varios automóviles completamente destrozados.

Colisión múltiple.

Intentó marcar el número de emergencias, pero la batería de su celular se agotó. Mal asunto. Mientras los curiosos se acercaban una mujer ensangrentada salió de un vehículo. ¿Por qué se movía? Era peligroso que un herido caminara sin asistencia médica. ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

Se acercó a un anciano para preguntar si habían llamado a alguien cuando la mujer atacó a un hombre cercano. Vio con claridad que saltaba sobre el hombre y mordía su cuello como un vampiro. Un trozo de carne del tamaño de una manzana salió volando. El hombre cayó al suelo convulsionando. Instintivamente, (t/n) retrocedió.

Diez segundos más tarde, el hombre se había levantado.

Todo ocurría tan rápido que le costaba creer lo que sucedía. Las personas comenzaron a atacarse entre ellas violentamente. Sus cuerpos se movían espasmódicamente como gelatinas. Estaba sola en medio de la batalla. La gente se dispersaba en medio de gritos despavoridos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando un hombre giró hacia ella con la boca manchada, (t/n) reaccionó. Sus piernas se movieron solas, estaba a un par de calles de su casa. Esquivó los cuerpos que corrían hacia ella. Una mano la agarró del largo cabello e intentó arrastrarla, pero (t/n) golpeó a su dueño fuertemente con las bolsas hasta que la dejó ir. Casi llorando, corrió como jamás lo había hecho hasta cruzar el portón de su casa. No se molestó en cerrarlo. Abrió la puerta y entró. 

Recién entonces pudo respirar.

Un grito la devolvió a tierra. Miró por la ventana sólo para descubrir que atacaban a uno de sus vecinos. (t/n) puso el cerrojo y corrió para hacer lo mismo con la puerta trasera. Ignoró los ruidos del exterior, arrastrando a duras penas los muebles para que bloqueasen las ventanas del primer piso. Tomó su cuchillo más grande, uno con una hoja del tamaño de su antebrazo, sin saber si sería útil.

Estaba cansada.

− ¡Por favor, abran!

Una vocecilla infantil llamó su atención. Observó por la mirilla de la puerta, dos niños golpeaban la madera con sus pequeños puños. Su primer impulso fue abrirles, pero vio uno de los cuerpos que se acercaba. No. No quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo. Sólo quería correr y esconderse en lo más profundo de la casa, en algún lugar donde no la encontrasen nunca.

No podía hacerlo.

− ¡Por favor!

Las voces insistían, más desesperadas a cada segundo. Llantos histéricos. Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

No abrir equivalía a sentenciarlos a muerte.

¿Por qué no abría?

_Abre._

− ¡Entren! – gritó girando la manija.

Los niños obedecieron. Quiso cerrar, pero el cuerpo de un hombre grueso se arrojó contra ella, obstaculizando su acción. (t/n) empujó la puerta sabiendo que no resistiría demasiado. Un gemido salió de su garganta. Sus brazos se cansaban y le dolía la cabeza, estaba perdiendo. La carrera había consumido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas.

_Si tan sólo hubiera abierto la puerta sin dudarlo..._

Siguió empujando con los ojos vidriosos cuando un jarrón voló, chocando con el cuerpo que pugnaba contra ella. Dos pares de manos lo golpearon con objetos que no identificó. En algún momento sintió que la presión disminuía, por lo que empujó con todas fuerzas y puso el cerrojo. 

La madera fue golpeada fuertemente desde el exterior. (t/n) temió que derribara la puerta. Poco a poco los golpes se hicieron más débiles hasta detenerse. A través de la mirilla se dio cuenta de que algo había llamado la atención del hombre. Una mujer histérica tropezando ruidosamente contra un basurero metálico.

(t/n) dejó de mirar. Una risita histérica se apoderó de ella. La puerta era gruesa y los goznes pesados, habría sido más fácil que el hombre rompiera las ventanas.

Tendría que asegurarlas bien.

Miró a los niños. Ambos tenían cejas espesas y mejillas rojas. El niño rubio se aferraba a un pequeño paquete manchado y usaba un traje de marinero, mientras que la niña usaba una blusa rosa que resaltaba su cabello rojizo. Sus ropas estaban desordenadas por la carrera y cubiertas de polvo.

− ¿Están... están bien? − preguntó cuando los gritos en el exterior se detuvieron.

− Sí. Gracias − contestó el niño.

Tenía la voz aguda y modulaba muy bien. La niña asintió. Temblaban como un par de hojas.

− ¿No les hizo nada?

La escalera estaba frente a ella. Si mostraban cualquier comportamiento anormal los empujaría, correría al segundo piso y se encerraría en el ático.

− Uno quiso morder a Peter, pero no alcanzó − dijo la niña restregando sus ojos −. Corrimos hasta acá y el otro hombre quiso comernos.

Asintió. Si los hubiesen atacado con éxito probablemente estaría muerta, pero no debía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

− ¿Cómo llegaron acá?

− Estábamos con nuestro hermano − el niño rompió a llorar −. Él no...

− Íbamos a comprar un regalo para mamá − continuó la niña -. Estábamos tomando helado y un hombre muy raro quiso atacar a Peter. Él nos defendió y gritó que corriéramos. Nos perdimos.

Sus ojos castaños estaban húmedos. Parecía querer reprimir sus lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho. Lloró también. A (t/n) le recordó esos días de frustración en que no podía hacer más odiarse con todas sus fuerzas. Al esquivar su mirada vio las bolsas en el piso. Buscó rápidamente. Encontró la caja de chocolates semi aplastada por la lucha, pero cerrada. Al abrirla, tomó un bombón, luego dio el paquete a los niños. Puso el bombón en su boca, comiendo lentamente para disfrutar el sabor. Sí, los suizos sabían hacer chocolate.

− Gracias, señorita − musitó la niña secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

El niño sólo miraba la caja.

− Mi hermano dijo que nunca aceptara comida de desconocidos.

Por alguna razón le sacó una sonrisa a (t/n).

− Supongo que dijo que pueden drogarte con lo dulces.

− ¡Sí! ¿Sabías que se llevan a los niños y los encierran? ¡No los dejan jugar! − dejó de llorar para mostrar una expresión indignada.

− Cierto, pero esta caja estaba cerrada − contestó con una carcajada −. Aunque después de lo que pasó no puedes creer que voy a envenenarte. Ni que fuera una película.

Película. ¡La televisión! Tal vez en los noticieros habría información. Corrió a encender el aparato mientras buscaba el cargador de su celular.

− ¡Que tonto! − oyó murmurar a la niña −. No seas bebé, ella nos salvó.

Ignoró los furiosos cuchicheos. La mayoría de los canales transmitía películas, caricaturas o cosas que no le importaban. Encendió la radio de su celular, pero no servía sin audífonos y no sabía en qué lugar estaban. 

Encontró las noticias.

−...de los efectos secundarios es la pérdida del control de las funciones motoras, lo que implica movimiento errático. La enfermedad es altamente contagiosa a través de tejidos expuestos, fluidos y contacto con mucosa. Ante una persona con heridas de cualquier clase, aléjese. Llame emergencias y mantenga distancia. Hay varios muertos y múltiples enfermos rondando por las calles. La rapidez del contagio varía...

Un hombre mostraba gráficos e imágenes de órganos y otras cosas que (t/n) apenas recordaba de la escuela. Biología básica. Algo infectaba el cerebro y enviaba estímulos al resto del cuerpo que inducían a atacar a sus semejantes. Músculos, tendones, esqueleto, todo estaba conectado. De la información sólo entendió dos cosas: que no debía acercarse a quien mostrara señales de contagio y que los servicios policiales estaban colapsando.

Revisó su celular. Internet tenía videos de gente atacándose en centros comerciales y plazas, noticias incompletas que afirmaban que la situación se repetía en otros lugares, imágenes de accidentes. Una de las fotos mostraba a una mujer que se parecía a su madre. Su madre. Sus abuelos. ¿Su ciudad estaría siendo atacada en ese momento? Un sonido desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras marcaba el número de su casa. No contestaban. Marcó el de su abuela. Tampoco contestó. Lo intentó varias veces, también usó el teléfono fijo. Nadie contestó.

Marcó a sus amigos uno por uno. Línea muerta.

No supo qué hacer.

Una náusea la obligó a tomar el recipiente más cercano y vomitar con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía demasiado alimento en su estómago, por lo que la mayoría del vómito era claro, espumoso. Se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón frente a ella, sintiéndose desconectada del resto del mundo.

Varios gimoteos la despertaron de su trance. La niña sujetaba la cabeza rubia junto a su hombro. 

Los dejó solos para ir a lavar sus dientes.

El espejo del baño le devolvió el reflejo de una loca. Abrió la llave del agua y llenó un vaso tras lavar la suciedad de su rostro y ordenar su pelo. Estaba hecha un desastre, eso explicaba que los niños estuvieran nerviosos. ¿Qué haría con ellos? Ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar, tampoco le gustaban demasiado los niños. No sabía por qué los había salvado.

 _No podía dejarlos morir_.

Decidió cuidarlos esa noche y pensar qué hacer más tarde.

Una pequeña bola de pelos se asomó por la puerta. Era el gato de su vecina, que solía aparecer en su casa de vez en cuando para pedir algo de comer. Corrió a su habitación y se asomó silenciosamente por la ventana entreabierta. La casa parecía igual que siempre, pero sus vecinos estaban en el patio... a medio desmembrar.

Tragó saliva mientras tomaba al felino entre sus brazos. El animal restregó su pequeño rostro contra su pecho y ronroneó fuertemente mientras bajaba.

− ¡Un gatito! − chilló el niño corriendo hacia ella.

− Se llama Malvavisco – o Merengue, no lo recordaba −. ¿Quieren darle de comer?

El animalito finalmente le permitió ganarse la confianza de los niños. Les entregó una lata con atún abierta y preguntó si querían cenar. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, preparó emparedados y averiguó todo lo que pudo sobre ellos.

Sus nombres eran Peter y Wendy Kirkland. Sus padres eran ingleses y trabajaban en la embajada de Inglaterra. La madre, Rose, era abogada. El padre, Arthur, era jefe del personal. Vivían en una casa llena de rosas junto al edificio diplomático. Tenían varios hermanos mayores. El más joven estudiaba en Cambridge, pero había viajado para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre. Peter le mostró el paquete forrado en papel de seda que contenía el regalo para su madre. Estaba sucio. Aunque no parecía sangre, (t/n) les pidió que se lavaran muy bien las manos antes de comer y mientras lo hacían quitó el envoltorio.

− Se ensució − dijo entregando a Peter un sobre de papel −. Puedes guardar la caja aquí. Luego buscaremos un papel de regalo bonito.

Le dio también la caja forrada en terciopelo. Reconoció el nombre de la joyería, debía contener una pulsera costosa. O algo similar. Seguramente su hermano lo había pagado y ellos habían elegido, como ella solía hacer de niña al elegir regalos con sus padres para sus abuelos.

Tragó saliva al pensar que podía estar muerto.

Con la cara manchada de mermelada, Peter explicó que tomaban helado cerca de un parque cuando fueron atacados. Al principio pensaron que era un ladrón, pero los golpes de su hermano mayor no lo detuvieron. Varias personas se unieron a la lucha con el resultado que (t/n) ya conocía.

Sí, definitivamente su hermano estaba muerto.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Su hermano podía estar muerto, pero tal vez sus padres seguían vivos. Los edificios diplomáticos tenían guardias, cámaras y cosas para prevenir atentados terroristas. Solían tener paredes gruesas y muros altos.

 _Los llevaré con sus padres,_ decidió después de pensar un poco.

Conocía las calles de las principales embajadas y en algún momento los niños dijeron que iban al único colegio británico de la ciudad, gestionado por la embajada. Un punto de referencia. Le alivió al pensar que estarían a salvo y que incluso podría conseguir ayuda para sí misma. Tal vez tuvieran información.

_Tal vez tengan un par de pistolas._

− Dejaré un par de toallas para que se duchen − dijo cuando terminaron de comer −. Pueden dormir en mi habitación.

Wendy fue la primera en bañarse. Peter jugaba con el gato y hablaba sobre la gran fiesta que estaban preparando, de los familiares que estaban de visita y la deliciosa comida que cocinaba el chef. Su familia parecía ser muy conocida en la comunidad diplomática. (t/n) recordó haber asistido tiempo atrás a una charla en la embajada inglesa por un programa de intercambios de su universidad... que no se concretaría.

Sacó dos camisetas viejas del ropero para los niños. Le costó que Peter dejara a Malvavisco, pero una patada de Wendy consiguió que entrara al baño. Era una chica enérgica.

Los dejó a solas mientras buscaba sus pastillas. Iba a tomar una, pero decidió saltarse la de esa noche. No se atrevía a dormir. Acostó a los niños deseándoles dulces sueños. El gato se acurrucó a los pies de la cama.

Lavó la ropa de los niños y tras colgarla para que se secase tomó una ducha, olvidando que era la segunda del día. Al cerrar la llave se le ocurrió juntar agua. No vendría mal, podía cortarse el suministro. Cogió todos los recipientes que encontró, desde ollas hasta botellas de varios litros. También juntó en la lavadora como solía hacer uno de sus amigos cuando no alcanzaba a pagar la cuenta. Sus amigos. No se atrevía a imaginar qué había pasado con ellos. (t/n) se vistió rápidamente agradeciendo que no hiciera frío y bajó a preparar café, dispuesta a quedarse el resto de la noche haciendo guardia.

El líquido quemaba su garganta, lo dejó de lado mientras saltaba los canales de televisión. Algunos tenían noticias, otros mostraban el caos en la ciudad. Policías y militares estaban saliendo a proteger a los ciudadanos. _Eso es anormal¸_ se dijo recordando cómo arrojaban bombas lacrimógenas y golpeaban transeúntes al azar en las protestas a las que había asistido.

(t/n) era rápida para comprender las situaciones. Y la situación de la ciudad apestaba a caos. Había visto a decenas de personas atacarse entre sí, por lo que cuando el ministro de salud dio una declaración afirmando que todo estaba bajo control no le creyó.

Conectó un cargador portátil a la corriente, algo le decía que era cosa de tiempo para que se cortara la luz. Revisó su celular. Miró la pantalla sin mayor atención, pensando que debía preguntar a los niños si tenían dispositivos que pudiera cargar.

Veintisiete llamadas perdidas.

Ahogó una maldición, era el número de su madre. Un sonido estridente la asustó, haciendo que el celular cayera al piso. Lo recogió rápidamente y contestó.

− ¡Hija!

Era su madre. Llorando de alegría, (t/n) explicó que estaba bien, que no tuviera miedo. Casi se quebró. 

Su ciudad natal estaba en cuarentena por la enfermedad. Al vivir en las afueras, los padres de (t/n) no podían ver a sus abuelos que vivían en el centro. Estaban encerrados en la casa, pidiendo la comida por entregas. Su padre insistió en hablar con ella.

− Escucha, papá − dijo con la voz temblando −. Consigan toda el agua y comida que puedan, medicinas y esas cosas. Conservas. Deben tapiar puertas y ventanas, controlen todo lo que entra y sale. Lleva contigo a los abuelos aunque no quieran. ¿Qué pasa con la bomba de agua del pozo?

− Está estropeada − gruñó su padre.

− Arréglala. Creo que es grave − las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro −. No le digas a mamá, pero un hombre intentó atacarme. Estaba enfermo, no podía controlarse.

− ¿Te atacaron? − exclamó su padre en tono histérico −. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

− Por favor, cálmate papá − contestó lo más neutralmente que pudo para que no se diera cuenta de que lloraba −. Estoy bien. Tengo lo necesario y no estoy sola. Iré apenas pueda. Dame a mamá.

Había dicho mentiras más grandes antes, no le costó engañarlos. Por suerte su madre tenía la sangre más fría que su padre. Elaboraron un plan. Ir desde la capital hacia su ciudad tomaba dos o tres horas en avión. Nueve en automóvil. Caminando serían cuatro o cinco días. Viajar sonaba estúpido, pero algo le decía que quedarse era peligroso.

Además quería estar con su familia.

Llegaron a un acuerdo. (t/n) mantendría el celular en silencio para no llamar la atención, pues viajaría por la carretera. En algunos casos tomaría senderos secundarios. Si no podía llamar o enviar mensajes por las noches, sus padres esperarían al siguiente día. De no hacerlo, significaría que había pasado algo, ya fuera perderlo, que se acabase la batería o desapareciera la señal. En cualquier caso, sus padres debían esperarla.

\- No importa cómo, pero llegaré - dijo (t/n) -. Lo haré.

Al cortar, pensó que al menos parecía haberlos convencido de arreglar las instalaciones. Ventajas de vivir en un lugar de difícil acceso que requería su propio equipo. Cortó tras hablar un tiempo más con cada uno y pedirles que buscaran sus abuelos.

Sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que le pasara algo, incluso si los noticieros afirmaban que las autoridades controlaban todo. Aunque si tenía suerte, los padres de los niños podrían ayudarla. Tal vez darle transporte. Tal vez un contacto útil.

Sólo tenía que averiguar si seguían vivos.

**[Cerca de la frontera, un par de días antes]**

La ciudad tenía miles de habitantes antes de que llegaran las empresas mineras. Era un lugar tranquilo, cuyas limpias calles estaban llenas de flores. Se situaba junto a un lago que atraía a muchos turistas, quienes disfrutaban de la arquitectura de estilo europeo y la deliciosa comida.

Todo cambió cuando descubrieron cobalto en los alrededores. Al principio se extraía en pequeñas cantidades, hasta que descubrieron enormes vetas de enorme potencial económico. Con las minas llegaron las empresas de electricidad, luego las de combustibles y químicos. Quienes tuvieron oportunidad de irse lo hicieron, mientras que otros se vieron obligados a quedarse. Algunos decidieron hacerlo porque, después de todo, era su hogar. Se convirtió en uno de esos lugares perdidos donde sólo aparecían los camiones que transportaban los minerales a otros países.

El hospital estaba lleno de personas que sufrían diversas enfermedades, cuyo inicio coincidía con la instalación de las empresas químicas. Su director, el doctor Beilschmidt, pasaba la mayor parte de sus días atendiendo enfermos.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, era incapaz de irse. Había enviado a sus hijos a estudiar a Alemania tras la muerte de su esposa Otilie, pero él mismo sabía que armar sus maletas significaba dejar cientos de enfermos a su suerte. Día tras día escribía cartas a los ministros, intentaba citarse con los empresarios, hacía todo lo humanamente posible para que entendieran el mal que hacían.

No había respuesta.

Las casas se deterioraron, los niños apenas iban a la escuela. Ningún inspector gubernamental se acercaba a la zona; unos por miedo a la contaminación, otros sobornados. Nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba. Ni siquiera sus hijos. 

De haberlo sabido, insistirían en que dejara el país.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo llamaron desde la planta minera a medianoche. Lo recibió el director. Explicó de forma enredada que un trabajador había tenido un accidente. Debían atenderlo pronto, lo más discretamente posible. La empresa no podía permitirse un escándalo.

El viejo doctor lo miró con rabia, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Por lo que entendía era una emergencia y necesitaban ayuda inmediata. Llegaron a un pasillo donde varios hombres se retorcían las manos. Uno de ellos tenía el brazo vendado.

− No deja de temblar – dijo el director en voz baja −. Cayó a uno de los pozos, tuvimos que extraerlo con la maquinaria. No deja que lo toquen, lo pusimos en esa habitación. Por suerte no había más trabajadores que los presentes. Los hicimos firmar un acuerdo que...

El doctor Beilschmidt entró con el hombre. Al abrir su maletín cayó una carta que había estado leyendo antes de que lo llamasen. Era anticuado, pero le gustaba recibirlas. Odiaba los celulares. La recogió y guardó en el bolsillo mientras se acercaba al hombre recostado en la mesa.

Había visto llagas de toda clase, pero nunca como esas. No se parecían a las heridas causadas por subproductos de la minería. Algo andaba mal. El director explicó que el herido se mostraba violento antes de que llegara. Incluso había herido a uno de sus compañeros, aunque no profundamente. El doctor se acercó al hombre atado de las muñecas.

Era casi un niño.

Pasó horas terribles examinándolo bajo las luces frías del techo. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el de los murmullos de los hombres. El chico tenía el cuerpo maltrecho, frío. Lo mejor habría permitirle morir con dignidad, pero su juramento hipocrático se lo impedía. Además, quería hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo.

Se encontraba inmerso en su dilema moral cuando el chico comenzó a convulsionar. Trató de arrancarse la piel. Varios hombres entraron a inmovilizarlo. Uno de ellos empujó al doctor. Cayó al piso sólo para ver que el herido era amordazado en un despliegue de brutalidad inimaginable. 

Se levantó con dificultad e intentó tomar los signos del paciente mientras ataban piernas y brazos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, no parecían verlo. El chico se movía violentamente, incrustando las cuerdas en su carne. No tenía pulso ni se sentían los latidos de su corazón, pero indudablemente estaba vivo.

− Debemos llevarlo al hospital – dijo el doctor −. Caer a un pozo es algo serio. Puede morir.

− ¿Caer a un pozo? ¡Maldita sea, le mentiste! – gritó uno de los hombres −. Di la verdad. ¡Este chico viene de la planta química! ¡Esto es grave, demonios!

El director los miró con desdén. De pronto, un grito atrajo la atención general. 

El hombre del brazo vendado había saltado sobre su vecino, clavando sus dientes en él. Un joven lo golpeó con fuerza cuando intentó atacarle, mostrando que el brazo vendado estaba roto. Los extremos de los huesos se asomaron, pero no daba señales de sentirlo. Eso fue suficiente para que provocara el caos e intentaran huir.

El hombre roto entró en la habitación y empujó al director contra el herido, que vomitó una sustancia negruzca que cayó en sus ojos. Éste convulsionó y segundos después saltó sobre el hombre más cercano. El doctor intentó correr, pero era demasiado viejo. Sólo alcanzó a avanzar un par de metros cuando algo lo agarró de la pierna y la mordió, haciéndolo caer.

Trató de luchar, pero algo le decía que estaba irremediablemente perdido. Su pierna comenzó a arder. Sin que se percatara, su piel se puso grisácea y la herida a supurar pus. La carta. Le habría gustado terminar de leerla. La ordenada letra de Ludwig decía que pronto tomaría un avión junto a Gilbert para visitarle. Eran buenos chicos. Casi podía verlos jugando en el jardín con su Otilie. Otilie. Era tan dulce, y le había dado dos hermosos hijos. Otilie...

**[Los trabajadores de limpieza encontraron el cuerpo del doctor Beilschmidt cerca de la entrada. No se movió hasta que uno de ellos trató de ayudarle. Enterró sus dientes en su brazo. Para cuando sus compañeros los separaron, el hombre estaba infectado.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Varias personas perfectamente reconocibles como contagiadas vagaban por el exterior de la casa. No molestaban a nadie. O más bien no se movían a menos que percibieran algún ruido fuerte o presencia cercana. Lentamente se alejaban de la casa de (t/n): tres o cuatro días después del desastre ya no quedaba ninguno cerca.

Apenas estuvo segura de que no corría peligro, la chica salió silenciosamente para cerrar la reja delantera. La casa estaba rodeada por muros cubiertos de hiedra por detrás y ambos lados que la protegían relativamente. Sin contar las verjas metálicas que dividían el patio en dos. (t/n) estaba guardando la llave en su bolsillo cuando uno de los enfermos — o lo que fuera — pasó arrastrando los pies. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, sus piernas temblaron. Ahogó un gemido poniéndose una mano en la boca y otra en la garganta. Los ojos muertos la miraron sin verla. Tras un largo rato se alejó, permitiendo a (t/n) moverse al interior de su casa. Ahí estaría a salvo.

_Estaremos a salvo,_ se corrigió mientras miraba a los niños.

Había pensado que los niños serían peligrosos, llorones... y molestos. Error. Resultaron ser bastante tranquilos. Estaban muy bien educados, no hacían demasiado ruido y — debía reconocerlo — eran adorables.

Los miró jugar con el gato mientras preparaba la comida. Su refrigerador estaba lleno de alimentos perecibles que cocinó como pudo antes de que se pudriesen. Aunque conocía pocas recetas, era capaz de preparar algo aceptable: estómagos vacíos significaban cerebros vacíos. Lo bueno de ser una chica de campo era que solía comprar conservas en grandes cantidades. Las latas y frascos se alineaban perfectamente en sus alacenas, por lo que sabía que si las cosas se ponían feas podrían resistir un poco.

Al menos su casa era un lugar seguro... por el momento. El suministro de luz y agua era constante, la señal telefónica era aceptable. Los niños tenían celulares e intentaron llamar a sus padres. Luego a sus hermanos. Luego a la embajada. Wendy marcaba número tras número sin siquiera buscar en sus contactos.

No hubo respuesta. (t/n) se lo esperaba, así que mientras conectaba los dispositivos a la corriente explicó a los niños probablemente las personas hacían que la señal colapsara al llamar al mismo tiempo. Ella misma tenía problemas para hablar con su familia. Sólo pudo hacerlo tres veces más antes de que las líneas cayesen por completo.

La incredulidad de sus padres ante sus advertencias se desvaneció a la segunda llamada. El ministro de salud había declarado en cadena nacional que los ciudadanos sólo debían guardar la calma y esperar que los militares limpiaran los focos de contagio. Como si fuera una enfermedad común. Sus padres acabaron dándole la razón cuando los mensajes del gobierno se volvieron contradictorios. 

La capital estaba en una gigantesca zona roja que debía guardar cuarentena estricta. Su padre quería ir a buscarla y (t/n) quería aceptar más que cualquier otra cosa, pero prefería que se quedara en casa instalando lo que pudieran necesitar. Sólo por si las cosas se ponían peor.

— El contagio genera patrones de actuación dignos de análisis — decía el hombre de las noticias leyendo un informe —. Los cerebros reaccionan a estímulos como ruidos sobre noventa decibeles. Se sospecha que sus órganos de visión y olfato están alterados, pero reconocen el movimiento cercano y el calor corporal propio de las personas sanas...

Los noticieros comenzaban a calentarse con información que sonaba falsa. Como siempre decían que era culpa de los chinos, los estadounidenses o los rusos. Ya buscaban un nombre para la enfermedad, además de hablar sobre equipos médicos que se dirigían a la capital y contagiados que serían trasladados a hospitales de otras provincias. _Un hospital es el peor lugar en este momento,_ pensó (t/n) al imaginar los enormes grupos de gente histérica. 

La distancia sonaba como una buena idea. Revisó la enciclopedia que estaba en uno de los libreros juntando polvo. Al hojearlo descubrió que un automóvil de ciudad producía poco más de ochenta decibeles sin alcanzar los noventa. 

Lamentó no disponer de uno. Arrancó la página que indicaba la escala de sonidos.

Durante esos días, (t/n) había impreso varios mapas de la ciudad y las principales carreteras del país. Una línea roja desde su casa hasta la embajada fue trazada con ayuda de Peter y Wendy, no estaba demasiado lejos. Con zapatos cómodos tardaría una o dos horas. La única forma de retrasarse sería verse obligada a huir u ocultarse de personas enfermas... o sanas. (t/n) sabía que en las emergencias las personas desesperadas actuaban como animales. 

Como olvidar el año del terremoto en que la gente salió a saquear los centros comerciales, o el año de los incendios forestales en que subieron el precio del agua al triple.

Por otra parte, su plan de buscar a los padres de los niños tenía un par de fallos. Según los noticieros la gente debía quedarse en sus casas mientras los militares se desplegaban en las calles para reunir a los contagiados y llevarlos a zona segura. Supuestamente lo hacían en el preciso instante en que las autoridades lo informaban, sin embargo... (t/n) no había visto ni uno solo. No importaba. Saldría de todas formas, y si veía un grupo de soldados simplemente se alejaría. O mentiría diciendo que la habían acorralado y que se escondía.

El segundo problema era más importante. ¿Qué haría con los niños? No resistirían el viaje. Irían el doble de lento y si un soldado les detenía no podría explicar qué hacían con ella. Podían obligarlos a hablar. Y (t/n) ni siquiera quería imaginar qué pasaría si les atacaba algún contagiado. 

¿Y qué pasaría si los atacaba un grupo de personas sanas? ¿Un grupo de saqueadores que no tuviera miedo de la policía o del ejército? (t/n) podía correr y esconderse, pero los niños podían entrar en pánico y delatarse. Sólo de imaginarlo tuvo escalofríos.

Lo mejor sería ir sola.

La ansiedad de no poder moverse la consumía, pero dejar a los niños solos tenía varios riesgos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entraba durante su ausencia? Era peligroso dejarles sin un plan.

— Niños, necesito que pongan atención a lo que voy a decir.

Los obligó a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Explicó que iría a la embajada por sus padres y que para conseguirlo primero debía dejarles solos. 

Luego los llevó a su habitación e indicó el techo. Había una trampilla que daba al ático al deslizarse hacia un lado, camuflada por las planchas de madera. (t/n) solía acceder por una escalera de mano, pero para evitar que otros se dieran cuenta de su existencia movió sus muebles de tal forma que la estantería más alta daba hasta la trampilla: sólo un niño podría entrar. Peter y Wendy demostraron ser capaces de subir y bajar rápidamente. La ayudaron a subir las conservas al ático.

— Yo abrí la puerta ese día — susurró nerviosa al recordarlo —, pero hay gente que no lo habría hecho. O la habría abierto para hacer cosas malas con ustedes. Quiero que suban al ático y se queden silenciosos como ratones, ¿entendieron?

— Sí, (t/n) — dijeron a coro.

Sólo un par de días y se habían acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre.

— Muy bien. No bajen si oyen gritos, si alguien habla... no bajen. No hagan ruido. Cierren esta habitación con llave cuando me vaya y usen el baño sólo cuando sea necesario. Mantengan los celulares en silencio, pero revísenlos. Ya les di mi número, en caso de emergencia pueden enviar un mensaje — explicó dejando la batería portátil frente a ellos —. Otra cosa, no abran la puerta. Ni siquiera a mí. O a su... hermano si es que llega a aparecer.

— ¿Por qué no?

Suspirando, (t/n) explicó que había tres juegos de llaves. Les dio uno, indicando a qué puerta pertenecía cada una.

— Porque llevo mis llaves en el bolsillo. En caso de que las pierda tengo otro juego en un lugar que sólo yo conozco. Y si su hermano aparece lo encontraré antes de que las necesite. O le diré dónde guardo las copias.

Los niños parecieron aceptar su respuesta, pero (t/n) temía que el cuerpo de su hermano rondara las calles. Si aparecía y abrían... sería su fin. Memorizó el camino a las embajadas y entregó mapas a los niños antes de guardar los suyos, diciéndoles que, si no regresaba en una semana, si no venía un conocido por ellos o simplemente no recibían señales... estarían solos.

— No creo que pase — dijo fingiendo sentir seguridad —. Pero si pasa pueden quedarse con mis cosas. Tendrían que ir a casa solos. O tal vez para entonces la policía conteste. Intenten llamar a sus padres o a emergencias antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Incluso dejó una lista con los números de algunos vecinos escritos. Creía haber visto un par de rostros conocidos cerca de las ventanas pero no se atrevía a salir tan lejos aún. 

— Lleva mi banda de cabello — murmuró Wendy dándole la flor rosada —. Mi madre me la regaló en mi cumpleaños. La reconocerá.

(t/n) dedicó una tarde a revisar los seguros de las puertas y asegurar los muebles que tapaban las ventanas. Preparó un bolso con cosas que podría necesitar, especialmente si quedaba atrapada en alguna zona intermedia. Ropa, agua, medicinas... un par de cuchillos muy afilados y un pequeño martillo. Entre otros objetos. Al fin, consideró que estaba lista. Se puso ropa resistente, pero algo la incomodó al mirarse al espejo.

Su silueta.

No tenía la figura más exuberante del mundo, pero era a todas luces femenina. Delicada. _Débil._ Si las cosas estaban realmente mal afuera podía ser peligroso.

Se quitó los pantalones ajustados y se puso un par suelto, asegurándolo con un cinturón. Vendó su pecho hasta dejarlo plano como tabla antes de ponerse dos o tres camisetas oscuras. Su pelo estaba más largo de lo normal: tras varios meses sin fuerzas para arrastrarse a la peluquería llegaba debajo de su cintura. Quería cortarlo, pero perdería demasiado tiempo, así que prefirió afirmarlo con varias horquillas y ponerse un gorro viejo. Luego una chaqueta térmica y botas. Se miró al espejo satisfecha, su rostro era lo bastante andrógino para pasar desapercibido mientras no abriera la boca. Apretó los labios desabridamente.

— Podría besarme — se dijo con una risa sarcástica —. Soy un chico muy guapo.

Al salir de su habitación los niños estaban sorprendidos por el cambio. Con las manos temblando les dio un par de gorros capaces de disimular sus brillantes cabelleras y un par de camisetas gris oscuro por si se veían obligados a salir. A Wendy en particular le entregó polainas gruesas y medias oscuras. Una niña solitaria sería un postre en bandeja de plata para cualquier depravado.

_También un niño,_ pensó angustiada al ver a Peter jugando con Malvavisco.

— No permitan que nadie los vea. Recuerden, no deben ir a hospitales o la estación de policía porque estarán llenos de gente histérica. Suerte.

Muerta de miedo, salió sin hacer ruido por la puerta lateral.

La calle estaba vacía. Vio dos o tres cuerpos de pie que no se movieron. Al parecer lo de la distancia era real, porque no dieron señales de sentir su presencia. 

Sólo había pasado dos o tres casas, cuando vio una bicicleta tirada en el patio de un vecino cerca de una mujer muy delgada, cuyas ropas apestaban a sangre. Era una pena, (t/n) sabía que esa mujer tenía dos bebés. ¿Dónde estarían? Se acercó. Las manos manchadas temblaron por un segundo. (t/n) tomó la bicicleta. Tras moverla algo más lejos de la mujer, se alejó pedaleando lentamente. Estaba bien engrasada porque las ruedas no chirriaban y el único ruido audible era la grava suelta en el pavimento.

El asiento de la bicicleta era demasiado alto para ella. Debía ir muy lento para no caer, pero sin duda era mejor que caminar. (t/n) miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia los lados y hacia atrás, esperando que alguien apareciera. Parecía que fuera la última persona viva del planeta. El viento que hacía vibrar las hojas de los árboles se colaba por las puertas y ventanas abiertas de algunas casas sin que alguien tratara de cerrar.

A mitad de camino se vio obligada a bajar. Varios cuerpos se habían congregado dejando muy poco espacio. Tendría que cruzar cuidadosamente para que no la percibieran. Se movió entre ellos llevando la bicicleta con las manos, el más mínimo error podría delatarla. No se atrevía a respirar. Aunque un par de veces sintió movimientos no pasó nada, y pudo respirar tranquila cuando al fin estuvo del otro lado.

Un destello llamó su atención, pero lo ignoró pensando que era la luz del sol. Se acercó a la vereda silenciosa como ratón, con la esperanza de que no hubiera otras personas en esa zona. Tenía miedo de ser atrapada por un enfermo. O peor, un humano. Estaba completamente sola en una ciudad que sufría un contagio de una enfermedad extraña. Y no sabía si debía temer a los saqueadores o a los militares.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Su garanta estaba seca. Necesitaba sus pastillas. Se detuvo por un minuto y las sacó junto a una botella de agua. Estaba tragándolas cuando sus ojos se vieron cegados. Alguien hacía señales con una linterna.

Un chico.

Un chico más grande que ella.

Casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Pensó en correr, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas. _Si se acerca enterraré el cuchillo más grande en su cabeza,_ pensó con miedo. Él hizo señas para que se acercara, pero ella se negó. Esperó que dejara de mirarla para desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo, sino que juntó las manos como rogándole que fuera. No aceptó. Él se adentró en la tienda, pero volvió a salir con un felpudo blanco entre sus brazos y se acercó a (t/n), que apenas podía controlar su miedo.

_Si se acerca mucho le enterraré el cuchillo._

— _Please._ Necesito ayuda — murmuró cuando estuvo frente a ella _._

A pesar de su desconfianza, (t/n) pensó que no se veía peligroso. Tenía pelo rubio y ojos claros, aunque se no distinguía su color. Leve acento extranjero. Parecía tímido y asustadizo, como si le tuviera miedo. Bajó el felpudo hasta el suelo sólo para que soltara un gemido: era un perro. Uno muy grande. (t/n) se sorprendió de que lo hubiese podido cargar.

— Creo que su pata está rota — murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos —. No sé cómo llevarlo a casa, apenas puedo moverlo. Podrías... ¿podrías darme tu bicicleta?

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo cargar cosas pesadas, soy asmático — contestó acariciando el blanco pelaje —. Sería más fácil moverme con ella. Te daré lo que quieras. No puedo dejar a Kumanjiro solo. Es mi mejor amigo.

(t/n) se enterneció. Le gustaban mucho los perros, pero no quería darle su bicicleta.

— ¿No te puede ayudar otro?

— Estoy aquí desde que todo empezó. Tenía miedo de salir — confesó mirándola a los ojos —. Eres la primera persona que veo.

— ¿No has visto a los militares?

— No. ¿Vienen a ayudarnos?

Sus ojos eran violeta. Dulces.

— No, no vienen. ¿Hacia dónde vas? — preguntó (t/n) resignada —. Tal vez pueda dejarte cerca.

— A la casa de mi tía. Está cerca, en la calle de las embajadas — dijo con seguridad.

— ¡Yo también! — exclamó sin pensar —. Podemos ir juntos, pero debemos ir ya.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Gracias! — parecía genuinamente conmovido —. Mi nombre es Matthew.

— Soy... Puedes llamarme Andy.

_Andy._ Andrés, Andreas, André... era un nombre de chico.

Al preguntar cómo llevaría al perro, Matthew mostró una mochila de montañista a la que había hecho varios agujeros para introducirlo. Kumajiro era un precioso y dócil perro terranova, blanco como la nieve. Cuando movieron su pata trasera izquierda se quejó, pero el chico supo calmarlo. (t/n) acarició la cabeza blanca y recibió un lamido baboso en respuesta.

— Le agradas — sonrió Matthew con timidez.

— Huelo a perro — respondió levantando las cejas —. Paseo a los de mis vecinos de vez en cuando.

Matthew subió primero a la bicicleta tras ponerse la mochila cruzada por delante. (t/n) dudó entre subir o no, pero él insistió que podía hacerlo. Andar en bicicleta no le hacía tanto daño como caminar largas distancias, por lo que ella se las arregló para sentarse en la parrilla trasera. Lentamente los pedales se movieron hasta que se alejaron de la calle.

Después de una hora comenzaron a aparecer edificios antiguos con letreros de sistemas de seguridad y rejas altas. Alcanzaron el colegio británico. Pasaron algunas casas llenas de jardines con setos cuadrados hasta que vieron una bandera inglesa ondeando junto a la del país de (t/n).

— ¿Por qué venías acá? — preguntó Matthew mientras pedaleaba.

— Busco a alguien — soltó desabridamente.

Le molestaba darse cuenta de que Matthew perfectamente podría haberle mentido. Podría haber usado al perro para ganarse su confianza. Cuando consiguió que subiera a la bicicleta pudo llevársela lejos para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Robarle, o algo mil veces peor. Haberla arrojado a los contagiados. Confiar en otros era peligroso, especialmente cuando Matthew tenía ese algo que la desarmaba. Tal vez era su rostro de niño bueno o su expresión inocente. 

Como fuera, había llegado entera y sin un rasguño. Bajó de la bicicleta de un salto y lo ayudó a mover al perro. Antes de que pudieran llegar a la reja, se interpusieron dos guardias armados. Eso era una buena señal, significaba reglas y orden. Al ver a Matthew abrieron, pero la miraron con desconfianza cuando apareció por detrás de él.

— Viene conmigo — dijo Matthew cuando preguntaron quién lo acompañaba —. Está bien.

— No podemos dejar que entre — gruñó uno —. Tenemos órdenes de impedir el paso a cualquier extraño.

— Necesito ver a Rose y Arthur Kirkland ahora mismo — gruñó (t/n) de vuelta devolviendo el perro —. Tengo noticias para ellos.

— ¿Cuáles son esas noticias?

— Yo se las daré en persona. Debo entrar ya.

Sabía que los que portaban armas solían mostrarse arrogantes, pero su tono la enervó. Peter y Wendy esperaban. Se sentía enfadada por perder el tiempo, pero si les decía lo que realmente pasaba probablemente la despacharían con viento fresco. Y, aunque eran tiempos difíciles, no estaba acostumbrada a tal rechazo. (t/n) siempre había sido una _persona grata_ a la que nunca se le había negado la entrada. Esta vez no daban la más mínima señal de cooperación.

— ¿Dejarán que pase o no? — preguntó exasperada.

— Por favor — interrumpió Matthew —. Kumajiro está muy...

— ¡Matt, _bro_!

Un chico rubio idéntico al que estaba a su lado salió del edificio arrastrando a un pelirrojo. A diferencia de Matthew, el rubio tenía una expresión más animada mientras que su acompañante parecía astuto, casi descarado. No dejaba de mirar a (t/n) mientras fumaba.

— ¡Alfred! ¡Allistor!

Tras cruzar la reja, el pelirrojo dio un vistazo al perro y ordenó a los chicos que lo llevaran adentro. Matthew dio una última mirada a (t/n) como pidiendo disculpas, pero siguió a su sonriente hermano mientras el hombre se acercaba a los guardias. Lo entendía. Ella probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

— Este chico quiere entrar, Allistor — explicó uno cuando el hombre giró hacia ellos —. Dice que quiere ver a los señores Kirkland. No tenemos permiso para que los civiles traspasen las rejas.

— ¿Chico? — sonriendo, soltó una gran cantidad de humo que hizo toser a (t/n) —. Están más ciegos que un topo.

Tras decirlo, tomó el gorro de la cabeza de la chica. Ella se quejó al sentir las horquillas de su cabeza tirar su cuero cabelludo. El viento sopló y su pelo se movió con él. Los hombres miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados la transformación de chico a chica. (t/n) se quiso golpear cuando recordó que vestía como un hombre. Comprendió que parecía un vagabundo peligroso, nadie en su sano juicio le habría permitido entrar.

Allistor volvió a reír al ver la cara de los guardias.

— Los Kirkland están dentro — puso el cigarro entre sus dientes y ordenó el pelo de (t/n), quitando las horquillas que habían quedado enredadas —. No se preocupen, yo la llevaré.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo antes de que (t/n) pudiera entender lo que pasaba. Por lo general no se acercaba a personas apestosas a humo, pero la mano sujetaba la suya tan fuerte que no podía evitarlo. Casi no se atrevía a hablar. No pararon hasta llegar a una habitación donde esperaban Matthew y el otro chico. Intentaban sin éxito que el perro comiera algo. Kumanjiro reposaba sobre una mesa, ignorando sus intentos de animarle.

— ¡ _Dude_ , te creció el pelo! _Wait_ — dijo soltando la hamburguesa en su mano —. ¿Eres una chica?

Tenía un acento mucho más marcado que el de su hermano.

— Obviamente es una chica — rió el pelirrojo acercándose al animal —. Sé que eres idiota Alfred, pero te has superado. Mira su cara.

Alfred obedeció e inmediatamente puso sus ojos en ella, examinándola con interés. (t/n) se sintió algo incómoda y miró a Matthew, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

— Gracias por ayudarme — musitó sin mirarla.

— No fue nada — respondió (t/n) —. Te dije que buscaba a alguien.

— Rose y Arthur Kirkland, ¿cierto? — Allistor enarcó una de sus cejas —. Están arriba, pero no podemos interrumpirles. Una videoconferencia con Inglaterra. La maldita señal es inestable y no deben perder contacto. Mejor siéntate. ¿Por qué los buscas?

Supuso que no habría daño en decirlo si ya estaba adentro.

— Sus hijos pequeños — respondió cansada —. Están vivos.

Los ojos de Allistor se iluminaron por un segundo. El cigarrillo cayó de su boca, lo que terminó en varias groserías que arruinaron la paz que había envuelto su rostro.

— Alfred, ¿por qué no la llevas a tomar algo? — se acercó a un mueble y abrió un cajón —. Parece exhausta. Podemos dejar a alguien esperando fuera de la sala de conferencias para que vengan los Kirkland.

— ¡Sí, vamos a comer hamburguesas! — gritó el chico con una enorme sonrisa —. ¡Nuestro chef prepara unas buenísimas, te encantarán! ¡Yo las adoro! ¿Te gustan? _Of course you do, all people_...

El chico no dejaba de hablar y moverse, (t/n) se sentía agotada sólo de verlo saltar de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan energético? A pesar de todo lo siguió. Alfred le mostró habitación tras habitación, por lo que con sólo un par de minutos ya se había hecho un mapa mental de la planta baja del edificio. Baños, salas de atención y de espera... No había demasiada gente. Tal vez estaban en la videoconferencia que había mencionado Allistor.

No tenía más opción que esperar. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a los niños para decir que había llegado, que podían llamarla y que sus padres estaban vivos.

**[(t/n) tiene dos celulares, uno moderno y uno antiguo al que sus amigos llaman** _**ladrillo** _ **. El antiguo** **recibe la señal mucho mejor que los celulares modernos que requieren de una potencia de red más poderosa.** **Usa el moderno sólo para leer, escuchar música y jugar Candy Crush.]**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred se había detenido frente a una de las puertas mientras (t/n) escribía el mensaje. Apenas guardó su celular, el chico tomó su pequeña mano sonriendo brillantemente y la llevó detrás de un hombre que silbaba frente a un horno.

— _Francis, m_ _y man!_

La estridente voz de Alfred hizo que el hombre soltara el cucharón y girara soltándose el pelo rubio. Al verlo, las mejillas de (t/n) se pusieron rojas como manzanas. Era guapo. No guapo, guapísimo.

En realidad, no era como si (t/n) nunca hubiese visto hombres atractivos antes. No estaba ciega, sabía reconocer cuando un rostro era atractivo. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella superaba con creces a cualquier otro.

— _Bon jour, mes chers amies_ — saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante —. La comida está casi lista.

Todavía algo impactada se quitó el bolso antes de sentarse. Todo le parecía extraño, como si estuviera soñando. Las paredes eran grises, los muebles eran grises. No veía más que gris. Las figuras frente a ella no dejaban de hablar, parecían estar de un excelente humor.

— ¿Qué hay de comer? — Alfred se acercó a las ollas y revisó su contenido antes de que pudieran responderle —. _Oh, man._ ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Aunque Alfred se quejaba del _pot au feu_ en voz alta _,_ el otro hombre lo ignoró y puso sus ojos en (t/n). Esta fingió sostener su mirada, pero sólo se concentró en mirar un punto entre sus brillantes ojos. No podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan hermosa? Parecía recién salido de la portada de una revista. Tenía el pelo más perfecto que había visto.

— ¡Prometí que comeríamos hamburguesas!

— ¿Quién es esta _charmante demoiselle_? — preguntó sentándose frente a ella —. No la había visto por aquí antes.

— ¡Ella es...! ¡ _Damm,_ lo olvidé! — exclamó Alfred abriendo y cerrando las alacenas −. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— (t/n) — respondió con sequedad.

— Es un nombre hermoso — dijo el hombre tomando su mano y besándola −. Perfecto para una hermosa _demoiselle._ Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, de París.

El rostro de (t/n) se puso aún más rojo. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de galanterías ni a que tuvieran los ojos fijos en su rostro por tanto tiempo. Antes de que pudiera retirar su mano, Francis se levantó para apagar el gas. Sólo sirvió dos platos, pues Alfred había desaparecido de la nada. 

Con una pequeña sonrisa llevó un par de cubiertos y el guiso a la mesa. Comió tranquilamente mientras ella se debatía entre imitarle o no. Finalmente lo hizo, recordando la última vez que probó algo hecho por una persona que supiera cocinar. El arroz aguado y las patatas poco cocidas de sus amigos no contaban. 

— Esto es lo mejor que he comido en meses — confesó después de un rato sin hablar.

— Lo hice con mucho amor, _ma chérie_ — sonrió visiblemente halagado por sus palabras —. Es el secreto de un buen chef.

Sus ojos eran azules. A (t/n) le recordaron las brillantes flores de aciano que crecían al borde del camino que conducía a su casa. Su corazón latió fuertemente, doliéndole el pecho por la nostalgia. Agradeció el momento en que el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Tras dejar la cuchara en el plato a medio comer, se levantó y contestó.

— (t/n), ¿es cierto que llegaste?

La alegre voz de Wendy hizo que sonriera. La niña contó que bajaba a mirar las calles de vez en cuando a través de la ventana de su habitación, sólo había visto una mujer inmóvil en una esquina. (t/n) explicó rápidamente lo que pasaba.

— Pronto hablaré con sus padres para que vayan por ustedes – prometió (t/n) de todo corazón −. Hasta entonces no dejen que los vean.

— Está bien, (t/n) — dijo Wendy —. No te preocupes por nosotros. Te paso a Peter.

— Por favor dile a mi madre que la extraño — murmuró el niño con la voz quebrada —. También a papá.

Con un nudo en la garganta (t/n) aseguró que así lo haría. Dio algunas instrucciones generales antes de colgar. Francis la miraba con interés.

— ¿Sabes qué pasa, (t/n)?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— He estado encerrado desde que todo comenzó. Íbamos a celebrar un cumpleaños, así que debía cocinar muchas cosas — explicó Francis tranquilamente —. Luego cerraron las puertas. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decirme qué pasa ni me permiten salir.

(t/n) no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba, así que decidió ser directa.

— ¿Has visto alguna película de zombies?

— _Oui._ Me gustan mucho.

— Imagina eso, pero peor. Al parecer hay una especie de enfermedad con síntomas parecidos. 

El rostro de Francis se puso verde. Parecía que se iba a desmayar. ¿Tendría a alguien esperándolo afuera? Y si era así, ¿esa persona seguiría esperándolo? ¿Habría huido... o estaría contagiada?

— Se supone que se propaga por contacto directo. Es como una epidemia zombie. Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero lo vi — murmuró (t/n) mirando la comida en su plato —. Estaba en la calle y la gente se volvió loca. La gente debe quedarse en casa para que los militares reúnan a los enfermos. ¿Qué no has visto las noticias?

— _Mon dieu_ — las cejas rubias se arquearon a medida que procesaba la información —. Los muchachos estaban pegados a la televisión. No les hice caso. Creí que esperaban una de sus series, como esa de los dragones.

— Yo ni siquiera quería salir de mi casa, pero tenía que hacerlo — interrumpió (t/n) sin pensar en lo que decía Francis —. Fue una suerte que me dejaran entrar. Todo es muy raro.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Traigo noticias — dijo sin dar más explicación.

Cogió la cuchara al ver que Francis recuperaba su sonrisa. No dejó de comer hasta que el plato estuvo limpio e intentó ignorar los intentos de Francis de iniciar una conversación. Difícil. Era encantador. Cada vez que preguntaba algo, (t/n) trataba de contenerse sin éxito para no dar información sensible. ¿Qué importancia tenía su edad o si le gustaban los dulces? ¿O si le gustaba salir a comer de vez en cuando? Casi quería decir algo desagradable para que cerrara la boca, pero no quería ser descortés con alguien tan simpático.

Un sonido de una bolsa de frituras abriéndose y risas estridentes dio paso a Alfred, que metía y sacaba su mano en el envase. Matthew lo seguía con una expresión avergonzada que cambió rápidamente a una de alivio al ver a (t/n) charlando con Francis.

— ¡(t/n), que bueno que estás aquí! — una voz baja interrumpió sus pensamientos —. Lamento lo de antes.

— ¿Qué, lo de la puerta? Olvidado, no te preocupes — zanjó rápidamente —. ¿Cómo está Kumanjiro?

— Su pata está fracturada, pero estará bien – contestó sentándose a su lado —. Allistor está cuidándolo.

Al parecer Francis quería mucho a Kumanjiro, porque cuando supo lo de su pata casi rompió a llorar. Matthew se vio obligado a contarle toda la historia, así que Alfred tomó una silla y se sentó del otro lado de (t/n). Comía ruidosamente, casi sin respirar mientras tragaba las frituras anaranjadas que crujían en su boca. Al ver que ella lo miraba con sorpresa, le ofreció la bolsa. (t/n) sólo sacó unas cuantas, aunque se habría comido la bolsa entera de tener el estómago vacío. 

— Apuesto que estás muerta de hambre — dejó la bolsa de lado y puso su brazo en el asiento de la chica —. Esa comida parece horrible.

— Mi comida es demasiado refinada para tu paladar — rió Francis sosteniendo una enorme bandeja plateada —. No es mi culpa que te guste embarrar las cosas con kétchup y chocolate.

Los ojos de (t/n) se iluminaron al ver que contenía muchos dulces, dulces como para que sus dientes se llenaran de caries. Macarons de los colores del arcoíris, profiteroles dorados bañados en caramelo, eclairs cubiertos de frutos rojos, crème brûlée... No se dio cuenta de que sus manos se movían solas para alcanzarlos.

— Parece que alguien aprecia mi comida — el hombre rubio llevó varias tazas y agua caliente —. _Oui, c'est formidable._

— ¿Te gustan los dulces, (t/n)? — Matthew esperó su respuesta con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

— Sí – musitó (t/n) concentrada en un profiterol —. ¿A ti?

— Sí, pero no podría comer... tantos.

Por toda respuesta (t/n) sonrió, sin saber que el corazón de Matthew se había acelerado un poco. Aceptó una taza de café, dándose cuenta de que parecía que estaba pasando el rato con sus amigos. ¡Que absurdo, sobre todo cuando había visto gente atacándose y contagiándose la enfermedad frente a ella! Se levantó y tomó su bolso.

— ¿Qué haces, (t/n)?

— Voy a cambiarme — contestó mesando su pelo desordenado —. Asustaré a los Kirkland si me ven así. Iré al baño que está junto a la sala donde está Kumanjiro.

— ¿No te perderás? — preguntó Alfred −. Si quieres puedo llevarte.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Caminó hasta el baño, poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta. Aprovechó para vaciar su vejiga para luego quitarse las ropas sueltas. Desenrolló las vendas de su pecho antes de vestirse con con el conjunto de repuesto. Al verse al espejo pensó que por lo menos ya no se veía como un vagabundo secuestrador de niños pequeños.

Devolvió las cosas a su bolso mientras se peinaba con los dedos, maldiciendo haber dejado que su pelo creciera tanto. Al salir del baño un quejido lastimero llamó su atención. Miró a través de la puerta. Allistor tecleaba en un laptop bastante extraño mientras tarareaba una canción que (t/n) no reconoció.

— Deberías entrar — dijo sin mirarla —. Necesita algo de compañía mientras Matt no está.

Avergonzada de que la atrapara espiando, se acercó al perro. Acarició la cabeza de Kumanjiro fijando su vista en la pata lesionada. 

— Fractura incompleta — Allistor dejó de lado el computador y sacó unas pastillas de su bolsillo —. Fue una suerte que lo trajeras.

— ¿Eres veterinario?

— Así es — se acercó al perro partiendo la tableta —. Sujétalo de la cabeza mientras se las doy.

A pesar de su reticencia, Kumajiro aceptó lo que le ofrecían, cayendo dormido poco después. Allistor comenzó a recoger los extraños metales unidos al laptop. (t/n) se acercó curiosa y vio imágenes de distintos animales en la pantalla antes de que la cerrase.

— El golpe fue serio, pero no necesita cirugía — explicó mientras guardaba las cosas —. Una férula y descanso serán suficientes.

— Matthew estará feliz. Se nota que lo quiere mucho.

— Cierto. Está muy agradecido por tu ayuda, ¿sabes? — soltó tras un par de minutos en silencio.

— Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo — mintió, consciente de lo ingenua que sonaba.

— No, no cualquiera — sonrió Allistor, como si supiera que ni ella se lo creía —. Por cierto, pedí a mi hermano que traiga a los Kirkland cuando terminen. 

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Faltará demasiado?

— No lo creo. Además, el viejo Kirk está histérico. Bastará que digan los nombres de Peter y Wendy para que vuele.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque soy su hijo.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que (t/n) se sintiera como una estúpida. Claro, por eso su expresión había cambiado drásticamente al oír de los niños. Si se fijaba bien, tenían la misma forma del rostro y su cabello era del mismo tono rojizo de Wendy, pero más encendido. También tenían las mismas cejas marcadas. Iba a decirle lo boba que se sentía cuando un hombre rubio entró corriendo a la habitación. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Allistor, pero a diferencia de este mostraba miedo. Y rabia.

— ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

— ¿Los niños? En mi casa — respondió sin entender del todo cómo había entrado —. Se perdieron y les dejé entrar cuando uno de los contagiados quiso atacarles.

— ¿Qué hay de Arthur? — preguntó una mujer.

Varias personas habían llenado la habitación sin que se diera cuenta. Además de los padres de Peter había dos chicos de cabello castaño, con diferentes matices rojizos. También estaban Alfred y Matthew. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de (t/n). Seguro eran parientes, los niños habían mencionado una familia numerosa.

— ¡Contesta, niña! — exclamó el hombre —. ¿Dónde está Arthur?

— No lo sé, y no soy una niña — soltó casi indolentemente —. Los niños estaban solos. Dijeron que su hermano los obligó a correr cuando los enfermos les atacaron. Se quedó atrás.

La habitación pareció hacerse más pequeña, asfixiante. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. (t/n) se obligó a decir lo que pensaba, aunque fuese cruel.

— Puede que esté muerto — susurró mirando al piso —. Esas cosas casi me mataron cuando conocí a los niños. Dejé a Wendy y Peter en mi casa, pero no creo que sea seguro.

La mujer habría caído al suelo de no ser porque los chicos la sujetaron. La ayudaron a llegar a un pequeño sillón. Un lamento cruzó la habitación y pareció despertar al señor Kirkland de su estupor.

_Arthur,_ recordó (t/n). _Se llama como su hijo._

— ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? — gritó acercándose a ella y tomando su brazo —. ¿Dónde los tienes?

— Ya se lo dije, están en mi casa — intentó quitarse la mano de encima, pero parecía que una garra metálica la había atrapado —. Deben ir a buscarlos ahora mismo.

— ¿Dónde está tu casa? — preguntó alguien.

— A una hora en bicicleta. En realidad sólo a media hora — se corrigió rápidamente —. En algunos lugares hay muchos enfermos concentrados.

— Debemos ir — Allistor sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió —. No podemos dejarlos solos.

— ¿Y si esta chica miente? — (t/n) notó que el padre de los niños tenía los ojos azules —. No la conocemos. Tal vez quiere algo.

— Por supuesto que quiero algo — replicó furiosa al ver cómo hablaba sobre ella, como si no estuviera presente —. No quiero que esos niños mueran, pero tampoco quiero ser responsable de ellos. Quiero que los vayan a buscar.

La mano permaneció en su brazo, pero comenzó a aflojarse. (t/n) la apartó con suavidad y buscó en su bolso. Al acercarse a la mujer, vio que estaba temblando en el sillón, cuyo tapiz verde resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Cerró los dedos y sacó el broche rosa.

— Wendy me dijo que reconocería esto — explicó poniéndolo en la pálida mano de la mujer —. Pueden creer lo que quieran sobre mí, pero esos niños tienen el tiempo contado. Si no aparecen enfermos, pueden aparecer ladrones o algo peor. 

Giró hacia el hombre. Sus ojos estaban apagados y sin brillo.

— La policía... la policía debe vigilar...

— No vi militares ni policías en las calles. Supongo que aún no sabe cómo funciona este país — un sentimiento de ira la obligó a escupir las palabras —. Esos niños son como conejos escondiéndose de los lobos. Está en sus manos salvarlos o no.

Agotada de tanto hablar se dio vuelta y acarició la cabeza de Kumanjiro. Mientras los hombres susurraban a sus espaldas, pensó que la mujer parecía demasiado joven y delicada para ser madre de tantos niños. Y demasiado dulce para el gruñón de su esposo. 

— Iremos a buscarlos — decidió el hombre —. Llévanos a tu casa.

**[Arhtur Kirkland parece más gruñón de lo que realmente es. En el fondo es un hombre que muere de miedo al pensar en lo que podría pasar con sus hijos, sólo que no se atreve a expresarlo. Por el contrario, Rose tiene aspecto delicado siendo mucho más fuerte que él. Por sus hijos, sería capaz de arrojarse a los contagiados.]**


	4. Chapter 4

Varios ojos seguían el mapa fijado por (t/n) en el muro con cinta adhesiva. Su dedo tembloroso indicó los caminos a su casa, haciendo énfasis donde había visto enfermos.

— No parecen agresivos — murmuró recordando los cuerpos congregados -. Pero son sensibles. Cuando me acercaba se movían.

A partir de la información dedujeron las mejores rutas. No tardaron en armar un plan, y al guardar el mapa, (t/n) era la única persona en la habitación. Se sentó en cuclillas sobre el sillón que antes ocupaba la señora Kirkland para descansar mientras los otros se alistaban. Sus ajustados pantalones negros contrastaban con el tapiz. ¿Debería ponerse la ropa suelta y vendarse el pecho nuevamente? Ningún obstáculo se había cruzado en su camino, contaba con compañía para volver. Parecía que había exagerado como siempre. Sin mencionar que no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Los rayos de sol atravesaban las persianas entreabiertas cegándola. Esquivó la luz removiéndose en el sillón. Aún era temprano. Tenían horas antes de que oscureciera.

— ¿En serio te irás? — la suave voz de Matthew la sobresaltó. No había percibido su presencia. Estremeciéndose, se levantó a cerrar las persianas.

— Quiero asegurarme de que los niños estén bien — respondió tirando del cordón.

Kumanjiro dormía. (t/n) acarició el blanco pelaje añorando su hogar como nunca. Quería volver a casa. Necesitaba que los niños desaparecieran de una vez para no tenerlos como una carga en su conciencia: abandonarlos significaba exponerlos a cualquier peligro. Podía ser una egoísta cobarde, pero no tan desalmada para dejarlos morir siendo capaz de ayudar.

— Deberías quedarte — el tímido susurro interrumpió sus reflexiones —. Es peligroso estar afuera.

— Ya sé, Matt. Pero no puedo, es obvio que Kirkland padre no me cree del todo — una sonrisa sarcástica afloró en su boca —. No lo culpo. Ni yo confiaría en mí. ¿Cómo podría quedarme? ¿Como rehén?

— Como una amiga — la débil voz casi se quebró —. Yo confío en ti.

La garganta de (t/n) comenzó a arder, su saliva estaba espesa y pegajosa. Necesitaba urgentemente algo líquido. Se disculpó antes de salir corriendo. Conversar con desconocidos a un nivel tan profundo era una odisea, y la ansiosa mirada de Matthew no ayudaba demasiado.

Oyó la voz de Francis incluso antes de entrar a la cocina. Canturreaba, concentrado en revolver las alacenas. Paró al notar la presencia de (t/n), quien se preparaba para soportar su amabilidad.

— ¿Ya se van, _ma chérie_? — preguntó sosteniendo una caja —. Está casi listo.

-— No, vine a pedirte algo de agua. ¿Qué está listo?

Francis llenó un vaso con agua fría mientras (t/n) miraba a su alrededor, notando varios envases pequeños y botellas plásticas alineadas sobre la mesa donde habían comido.

— Comida — explicó dándole el vaso —. Agua y _bonbons**_ por si deben estar mucho tiempo afuera.

(t/n) ayudó a Francis a llevar los envases al estacionamiento, donde los padres de los niños hablaban en voz baja. Le sorprendió la cantidad de armas que descansaban en una esquina. Armas reales, capaces de volar los sesos a cualquiera.

— Te toca adelante, (t/n) — la alegre voz de Alfred la hizo voltear mientras Francis se dirigía a uno de los vehículos detenidos —. Junto al conductor.

(t/n) pensó que había algo extraño en su apariencia, pero no supo reconocerlo. Estaba colgando objetos enfundados en un arnés que rodeaba su pecho. Luego se puso una aviadora de cuero con la que los tapó.

_Pistolas._

— ¿También vas? — preguntó confundida.

— _Yes!_ — la blanca sonrisa se hizo más grande —. Peter y Wendy nos esperan. ¡Soy su héroe, no puedo fallarles!

Sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados y por primera vez (t/n) notó lo brillantes que eran.

— Tus anteojos — dijo percibiendo el cambio en su rostro —. Te los quitaste.

— Llevo lentillas. Por cierto, traje tus cosas.

(t/n) le pidió que llevara la comida mientras ella dejaba su bolso en el asiento del copiloto. Sus acompañantes no tardaron en acercarse al vehículo negro. A ella le parecía bonito, pero algo vistoso. De la clase que salía en noticias de robos a políticos o empresarios.

Francis había quedado en el olvido mientras movía cajas y botellas aunque antes de que (t/n) subiera a su lugar, le dio discretamente una pequeña caja. Un chico se puso al volante, encendiendo el motor al tiempo que Allistor y un guardia abrían las puertas. (t/n) observó los rostros de sus acompañantes a través del espejo retrovisor. Alfred, el padre y dos hermanos de los niños. _Seamus y Liam,_ recordó al ver los ojos verdes del conductor coincidiendo con los suyos.

Las edificaciones rodeadas de jardines dieron paso a una autopista donde varios automóviles destrozados obstruían su camino. Liam se movía de una pista a otra, esquivando decenas de cadáveres. Algunos cuerpos se retorcían entre los metales o bajo los árboles que rodeaban la pista. Sólo los más cercanos daban muestras de sentir el movimiento del automóvil pues el motor era tan silencioso que sonaba como el ronroneo de un gato.

— Mejor nos alejamos — musitó el chico algo nervioso -. Conduciré más lento. Ojalá no tengamos que pelear.

(t/n) casi sufrió un infarto al recordar las pistolas. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para pasarlo por alto? Las armas de fuego podían acarrearles problemas. No tenía idea de cuántos decibeles tenían, seguro eran más de noventa. Revolvió su bolso hasta sentir el filo de los cuchillos. Su suspiro aliviado fue interrumpido por un violento golpe contra su ventana. Un grito de horror salió de varias bocas cuando las ruedas pasaron sobre el cuerpo de la persona que había chocado con el cristal. El motor se detuvo bruscamente cuando el nervioso conductor confundió los pedales. (t/n) miró hacia atrás sólo para ver a una muchacha levantándose. Se movía a pesar de tener un hueso sobresaliendo a través de un brazo torcido, era una contagiada. Y bastante rápida.

— ¡Seamus, arranca!

Sin reparar en que hablaba al hermano equivocado, (t/n) obligó a Liam a encender el motor y acelerar. La chica los siguió, convirtiéndose poco después en una pequeña mancha en los espejos laterales.

— ¿Estás bien, _bro_? — preguntó Alfred desde el asiento trasero.

No hubo respuesta.

— Detente, hijo. Yo conduciré — ordenó el señor Kirkland.

Tras ese episodio no hubo inconvenientes. A pesar de que faltaban minutos para llegar a la calle que desembocaba en su vecindario, (t/n) estaba impaciente. Casi sentía las pústulas que salían en su cuello cuando estaba estresada por los exámenes o exposiciones orales. Los vehículos volcados fueron sustituidos por conos fluorescentes, hombres con trajes de protección biológica que parecían fumigar el suelo y furgones militares. Un soldado hablando por radio comunicador hizo señales para que se detuvieran.

— No pueden pasar — dijo apenas se abrió la ventanilla del conductor —. Esta zona será acordonada.

— ¿Hay enfermos en la universidad? — demandó (t/n) mostrando la torre del reloj a través del parabrisas —. ¿Fallecidos?

— Fue limpiada esta mañana. Pero no pueden pasar.

Limpiada. ¿Qué significado tenía?

— Tenemos patente diplomática — interrumpió el señor Kirkland mostrando varias credenciales al soldado —. Es una misión gubernamental.

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron desmesuradamente al oírlo. (t/n) rió para sus adentros con tal mentira.

— Debe hablar con mi superior — explicó devolviéndole los papeles —. Ustedes dos, síganme.

Mientras (t/n) se maldecía por haber llamado su atención, el soldado indicó a sus compañeros que se acercaran. Estaban armados hasta los dientes. Al entrar al vehículo blindado la chica rezó para que nadie perdiera la cabeza. El militar jefe, un hombre rechoncho en sus cuarenta, no los miró hasta oír las palabras "embajador", "señorita" y "gubernamental". Una mueca se extendió a lo largo de su rostro.

— Déjenos — indicó al soldado.

El señor Kirkland habló al tiempo que (t/n) daba un vistazo rápido al interior del vehículo. Era casi tan grande como una casa rodante, tal vez la milicia se instalaría para controlar el tránsito de personas — sanas o no — mientras limpiaban. Había una sola silla ocupada por el militar frente a un escritorio donde se acumulaban varias carpetas. Les pidió sus identificaciones, exigiendo con un gesto que las pusieran en su mano, casi parecía querer requisarlas.

— Cerramos los accesos desde la autopista — sus ojos se detuvieron en el trozo de plástico que detallaba el nombre de la chica -. Nadie debe pasar para mantener la zona libre de contagio.

No dejaba de mirarlo. (t/n) era la clase de persona que salía horriblemente mal en las fotografías. Muchas veces sus amigos bromeaban diciendo que no era la chica en la imagen borrosa.

— Como puede notar, estamos limpios — interrumpió orgullosamente el señor Kirkland —. Considerando la naturaleza diplomática de nuestro deber lo mejor es que nos permita el paso.

Una risa burlona acogió sus palabras.

— Imposible, tengo órdenes. Los civiles no tienen permitido moverse — una sonrisa malévola iluminó su rostro —. Podría detenerlos sólo por estar aquí.

— ¿Está amenazándome?

El área se hizo más pequeña y asfixiante. El militar sonreía ampulosamente al decir que la inmunidad diplomática del personal de embajada no era aplicable en estado de emergencia nacional sin permiso castrense. Ambas figuras frente a él se congelaron: no lo sabían, pero el hombre era un subordinado recién ascendido que deseaba ejercer su repentino poder sobre otros.

— Yo soy quien da las órdenes — finalizó sintiéndose victorioso —. ¿Acaso no entiende?

(t/n) decidió que debía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Claro que entiende - trató de sonar lo más natural posible -. Su labor es demasiado importante para ignorarla.

Sonriendo tontamente comenzó a halagarle. En el fondo el militar era engreído, al sentirse en una posición de poder se distrajo y olvidó la idea de detenerlos para concentrarse en hablar con esa simpática chica. Afortunadamente llevaba el largo pelo suelto y ropa aceptable. No era precisamente una belleza, pero un delicado rubor cubría las mejillas de (t/n) cuando hablaba con desconocidos, y su voz podía ser muy dulce. Sonaba muy superficial, pero si podía usar su imagen a su favor al menos hasta que al señor Kirkland se le ocurriera algo...

— Me recuerdas a mi hija — mencionó el hombre con una mirada que le heló el corazón —. Debe tener tu edad. ¿Saben qué? Podría pasar esto por alto si colaboramos.

(t/n) pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco. Quiso morir al verlo acercarse con una fotografía que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Casi vomitó al pensar en el significado de sus palabras y en la sonriente chica en traje de baño rosa de la imagen. Una mano con un sobre negro fue extendida hacia el militar, interponiéndose entre ambas figuras. El militar lo revisó sin ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba su contenido. Todos sabían qué significaba.

— Pueden pasar. Les daré un salvoconducto — miró al hombre rubio con desdén al sacar un papel y un sello —. Tienen hasta mañana a esta hora, para entonces deben volver.

Trató de usar su radio comunicador, el cual falló a mitad de sus instrucciones. Salió quejándose de lo mal que funcionaban y algo hizo click en la cabeza de (t/n). Ante los asombrados ojos del señor Kirkland, corrió a las carpetas y sacó varias hojas al azar, asegurándose de que no fuesen las primeras o las más visibles. Arrugó los papeles al guardarlos entre su torso y la camiseta ajustada.

Poco después el militar entró seguido de los demás. Revisó un montón de carpetas distinto al que (t/n) había asaltado y sacó un formulario que les hizo rellenar. Estampó un sello extremadamente lento en tanto que los chicos escribían sus nombres. No dejaba de interrogar a (t/n) que, a pesar de sudar a mares, contestar amablemente sus preguntas con mentiras y omisiones. Salieron aprisa cuando tuvieron las identificaciones de vuelta. Los soldados apartaron los conos para abrirles paso, obstruyendo el camino al aparecer otro automóvil a la distancia.

— Volveremos por otro camino — gruñó el señor Kirkland manejando la palanca de cambios.

— Pero el militar no dejó de repetir que nos espera mañana — replicó Seamus desde el asiento trasero —. ¿No tendrás problemas?

— Tu madre se encargará.

El hombre sólo quería llegar con sus hijos lo más rápido posible, sin embargo (t/n) agradecía que hubiera arreglado la situación. Necesitaba borrar el rostro de la chica de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que se relajó contando las esculturas que veía fuera de la universidad. Estatua griega. Estatua indígena. Contagiado junto a la estatua de algún prócer. Contagiado otra vez. ¿No se suponía que habían limpiado la zona?

Desaparecieron los edificios universitarios para dar paso a las bonitas viviendas de su calle. Al fin pudieron apagar el motor frente a su pequeña casa. El corazón de (t/n) se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta.

— No — susurró pálida como un muerto —. Les dije que no abrieran.

Imágenes horripilantes pasaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Los hombres farfullaban rápidamente en inglés. (t/n) lo hablaba bastante bien, pero le costó comprenderles. Resumiendo, el señor Kirkland quería que alguien se quedara al volante por si debían huir. Ofreció a la chica quedarse con Seamus. Ella declinó la oferta ya que prefería entrar con Alfred y Liam. Necesitaba moverse o los pensamientos negativos volverían a su cabeza.

— Esperen, no pueden usar eso — protestó al ver a Liam desenfundando su revólver —. Hacen demasiado ruido. ¿Tienen una caja de herramientas?

Al registrar el maletero hallaron una arqueta fluorescente llena de aparatos mecánicos. Los chicos tomaron enormes llaves para tuercas. (t/n) por su parte prefirió un martillo mediano, más ligero y manejable. Alfred se quitó la chaqueta, mirando las pistolas enfundadas con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

— Alf, no — dijo Liam.

— Que ni se te ocurra — bufó (t/n) sin mirarlo —. Sólo puedes usarla si están a punto de comerte, ¿oíste?

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, tanto que al entrar no pudieron ver más que el relieve de los objetos al interior. (t/n) palpó la pared preguntándose si habría luz aún hasta encontrar el interruptor y al encenderlo, su mano chocó con la cabeza de un muchacho. Maldijo cuando éste se abalanzó sobre ellos. Antes de ser atrapada saltó a su derecha chocando con Liam. Alfred no dudó en descargar la llave metálica sobre el cráneo hasta romperlo.

Los hombres arrastraron el cuerpo al exterior y la chica revisó la puerta, no mostraba indicios de haber sido forzada. Ignoró el repentino dolor en su espalda para concentrarse. Revisaron la planta baja. Completamente vacía. Volvieron al vestíbulo, notando manchas oscuras sobre los peldaños alfombrados. Todos respiraban más silenciosamente que de costumbre, conscientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Subieron peldaño a peldaño, silenciosos gracias a la moqueta que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pies. Miraron a la derecha, nada. Miraron a la izquierda.

Bingo. Tres cuerpos de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. 

Alfred se abrió paso hacia ellos golpeándolos con la llave mecánica. Liam lo imitó y entre ambos acabaron con dos mientras el tercero se arrojaba sobre (t/n). Histérica, golpeó hasta que varios trozos de cerebro y hueso astillado cayeron al piso. Se acercó a la puerta procesando lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Estúpido Alfred! Quería gritarle por ser tan imprudente, aunque no valía la pena hacerlo si estaban a salvo. Inconsciente de su debate mental, el chico giró el picaporte descubriendo que alguien había puesto el cerrojo.

— ¿Wendy? ¿Peter? — preguntó Liam golpeando la puerta.

Al no obtener respuesta, Alfred indicó que se apartaran antes de patear bajo la cerradura con todas sus fuerzas. Irrumpieron en la habitación buscando señas de los niños. La chica escaló con rapidez el mueble bajo su ático, haciendo caer varios libros de las estanterías antes de alcanzar el techo.

— ¿Chicos? — dijo golpeando la madera para llamar su atención.

Ni un solo sonido. La horrible idea volvió a su cabeza mareándola hasta el punto de casi caer. Trató de abrir, pero algo la bloqueaba.

— ¡Chicos! — gritó con los ojos abiertos por el miedo —. ¡Abran, soy (t/n)! ¡Díganme que están bien!

Acababa de bajar por algún objeto para forzar la trampilla en el momento en que oyó un ruido de objetos moviéndose. La puertecilla se deslizó para mostrar dos rostros pálidos bañados en lágrimas. Alfred soltó un suspiro aliviado al extender sus brazos para ayudarles a salir.

— Perdona, (t/n). Alguien pidió ayuda y traté de abrirle — lloriqueó el niño corriendo hacia ella para abrazarse a su cintura —. Fue mi culpa que entraran.

Estaba tan confundida que le costó procesar sus palabras. Su cabeza hirvió al pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabía que no podía culpar a un niño por ser ingenuo, pero esperaba que le sirviera para ser menos confiado en el futuro. ¡Podría haber muerto! Abrazó a Peter casi cariñosamente, susurrándole que no tenía culpa de nada entretanto Wendy sollozaba en el hombro de su hermano. Luego lo soltó. Después de ese susto infernal el mal humor de (t/n) incrementaba, al igual que el temblor de sus manos.

— Voy por los demás, quédense con ellos — indicó a los hombres.

Antes de salir pasó a su baño. Metió la mano en el botiquín, sacando una pastilla que puso a su boca pensando en los bonitos colores de las múltiples cajas de medicamentos. Llenó su vaso de enjuague con agua antes de tragar.

Minutos más tarde, el temblor se redujo al ver al señor Kirkland abrazando a los niños. El miedo y la ira dieron paso a la extenuación. Sólo quería comer y dormir sin pensar en los sucesos de ese día.

— Es tarde — indicó el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación —. ¿Qué hará, señor Kirkland? Pueden quedarse acá si quieren.

No le sorprendió que aceptara, viajar de noche sonaba peligroso. Liam se quedó con los niños, el resto se encargó de mover los cuerpos de la escalera. (t/n) sacó sus llaves del bolsillo al bajar. Mientras los cadáveres eran cubiertos con mantas oscuras, abrió las puertas para que el vehículo fuera aparcado en el patio trasero. Al apagarse el motor cerró, maldiciendo cada vez que erraba el ojo de la aldaba.

— ¿(t/n)? — llamó el señor Kirkland bajando del automóvil —. Lamento haber sido tan desagradable.

— ¿Ah? — preguntó girando la llave —. No importa.

— En serio — insistió el hombre mirándola a los ojos cuando giró hacia él —. Has hecho algo muy importante por mi familia, y estoy muy agradecido. No hay forma en que pueda pagártelo

— Gracias por lo de antes — susurró bajando la mirada —. Quiero decir... por lo del militar.

Aunque prefería morir a confesarlo, en ese momento había estado muy asustada.

— Era un hombre desagradable. No me gustó lo que te dijo — gruñó con expresión asqueada —. ¿Qué te parece si comemos?

(t/n) se adentró en la casa. Ordenó a Alfred que fuera a ayudar al señor Kirkland e indicó a los demás dónde estaban la tetera, cubiertos y esas cosas. Los paquetes de comida quedaron apilados en la encimera. Recordó que su bolso seguía en el asiento del copiloto. Salió por la puerta trasera en busca de sus cosas.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio, el cual sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos. Al colgar la correa en su hombro vio la caja que le había dado Francis antes de salir. La apretó un poco, sintiendo que aplastaba ligeramente el cartón. Abrió. Resultaron ser barras pegajosas cuya textura reconoció al instante incluso sin ver. Metió una en su boca. Era una especie de turrón de almendras. Francis era un encanto, debía reconocerlo.

Cerró la caja al divisar un extraño bulto en una esquina del patio. Apenas se veía gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la puerta abierta. Al acercarse descubrió que era grande y no se movía. Se inclinó en precario equilibrio, cayendo cuando el objeto comenzó a temblar violentamente. Un grito escapó de su garganta al descubrir que era una persona... o parte de ella.

No tenía piernas.

(t/n) buscó alguno de sus cuchillos, espantándose al ver lo rápido que se arrastraba. Antes de que el contagiado se le acercara, un golpe seco destrozó su cráneo. Alfred se erguía detrás de este, con un objeto largo en sus manos que destilaba sangre.

— ¿Estás bien, (t/n)?

Miró con pena el relieve de la caja con dulces, aplastada por las manos del muerto.

— Sí. Entremos.

Cogió sus cosas y lo acompañó a la mesa de la cocina. El agua hervía y la puerta principal tenía el cerrojo puesto. Se sentaron en un par de sillas que había sido arrastradas desde el comedor, oliendo la comida con placer. Al recalentarla perdía parte de su sabor original, aunque era mejor que verse obligados a comer huevos fritos o sándwiches mal hechos. Los demás conversaban animadamente mientras ella hacía trabajar su mandíbula.

— (t/n), ¿no viste a nuestro hermano? — preguntó Peter haciendo que todos callaran.

— No — respondió después de un rato —. Lo siento.

Todos parecían incómodos. Nadie habló hasta que el padre de los niños hizo oír su voz.

— ¿Tienes los documentos?

Con un gesto de asentimiento, la chica se levantó. Metió la mano en su estómago sacando varias hojas arrugadas que depositó sobre la mesa con una risa sarcástica. Varios ojos alucinados siguieron los movimientos de sus manos mientras los alisaba cuidadosamente.

—- ¿Los robaste a los soldados? — exclamó Alfred con los ojos como platos tras oírla explicar su procedencia —. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres increíble!

Al terminar de comer encendieron la televisión que aún recibía señal nacional, aunque algunos canales extranjeros no funcionaban. Vieron noticias sobre Rusia, donde el presidente decretó cierre de fronteras y de comunicaciones, además del traslado de la gente a las zonas más frías, donde sería más difícil la irrupción de enfermos.

— Señor Kirkland, le dejaré los papeles — bostezó (t/n) restregando sus ojos —. Necesito dormir, los leeré mañana.

Establecieron un sistema de guardias, que rotaría entre los hombres. (t/n) estaba exhausta, sólo quería dormir. Sus ojos se cerraban, le sería imposible concentrarse en cualquier lectura. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se sintió en peligro a pesar de tener un grupo de desconocidos dentro de su casa. Confiaba que, al haber acogido a los niños, sería protegida por sus parientes. Al menos esa noche.

Intentó llamar a su madre sin éxito, así que le dejó un mensaje. Arrastró el bolso a su cuarto para ponerse un pijama. Los niños subieron poco después. Se arrojó sobre su cama casi llorando de satisfacción mientras Peter y Wendy se acurrucaban a su lado. No había sensación más estupenda que tener una cama bien hecha cuando estaba agotada. ¡Era el cielo!

**[Arthur Kirkland, jefe de personal de la embajada de Inglaterra, es bastante conocido en ciertos círculos por su afición a sobornar con el fin de obtener sus objetivos. Tuvo un proceso judicial en su contra por esta razón, el cual fue detenido con éxito gracias al trabajo conjunto de los implicados.]**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de (t/n) esperando que estuviera dormida. Se llevó una sorpresa al verla sentada sobre un montón de ropa.

\- _Good morning._

La chica había despertado con un intenso dolor corporal que la obligó a moverse hasta la silla donde acumulaba sus prendas para quejarse a gusto sin despertar a los niños.

\- Hola - respondió cerrando el pequeño libro con el que intentaba distraerse.

(t/n) se levantó, arrepintiéndose en el instante en que Alfred puso sus ojos en ella. Su rostro enrojeció al tomar conciencia del pijama que llevaba puesto. Era rosa, con pequeños animales estampados.

\- El desayuno está listo - sonrió. Era obvio que el pijama le parecía adorable por la forma en que reían sus ojos azules, pero (t/n) no le encontraba la gracia. Tomó una bata para cubrirlo antes de seguirle. En el camino se enteró de varias cosas: aunque ni siquiera eran las 10:00 de la mañana, Alfred había salido con Seamus y Liam a ver si hallaba gente en otras casas. No tuvieron suerte.

\- No te agradecí lo de ayer, Alfred - interrumpió al llegar al vestíbulo -. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Apenas había gritado y ya estabas ahí.

\- Oh, salí porque tardabas demasiado - sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa -. Pensé que podías necesitar un _hero_.

Culminó la frase con una risotada que la sacó de sus casillas. Sólo llevaba un día con esos extraños y ya la habían salvado. Dos veces. Realmente le molestaba, era casi como estar en deuda con ellos... y (t/n) odiaba deber favores. Solía ser bastante ingenua antes de volverse una persona recelosa y taciturna, capaz de morir antes de pedir un lápiz prestado. Podían intentar cobrárselo más tarde.

Pero Alfred no parecía la clase de persona que hacía algo por interés.

Apenas entró a la cocina, el señor Kirkland le alargó los papeles robados. (t/n) los leyó mientras tomaba algo para comer. Muchos carecían de importancia, aunque unos resumían un protocolo sanitario. Cualquier fluido corporal - saliva, vómito, bilis - era peligroso, pero sólo durante los primeros minutos. En cuanto a las mordidas, si no tocaban los vasos sanguíneos principales, se podía proceder a la amputación para salvar el resto del organismo. Los patrones de comportamiento de los contagiados mostraban que mayoritariamente eran torpes y lentos, sólo algunos parecían conservar cierto instinto que los obligaba a actuar como depredadores. Eran rápidos y fuertes, pero carentes de agilidad. Por suerte parecían ser excepciones.

Jamás pensó que podía reunir información útil en poco tiempo. Notó el movimiento de una silla arrastrándose y levantó la vista.

\- Entonces, ¿qué harás? - preguntó el señor Kirkland.

(t/n) dudó. Los otros chicos habían desaparecido sin que se percatara.

\- No sé - mintió sentándose frente a él -. Podría esperar que limpien la zona.

No era una mentira del todo. Obviamente su idea era volver a casa, pero no quería preparar su partida en plena zona de contagio. Menos con gente - enferma o no - rondando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba tomar sus cosas, conseguir algún vehículo y largarse antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

\- No hay gente en esta calle. Los chicos revisaron varias casas. Estaban vacías - murmuró el hombre -. O llenas de cadáveres. No puedes quedarte sola en un lugar como este. No lo permitiré.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Ven con nosotros - gruñó en respuesta -. Por lo menos hasta que puedas volver aquí a salvo.

La propuesta la sorprendió y conmovió al mismo tiempo. Aceptó inmediatamente al comprender que se lo ofrecía por haber salvado a los niños, que mostraban abiertamente lo mucho que ella les agradaba. De ser una persona cualquiera buscando desesperada un refugio, el hombre la echaría a la calle como en las novelas británicas antiguas.

Los niños entraron ruidosamente a la cocina. Sin aviso, besaron la mejilla de (t/n) por turnos, sorprendiéndola. Hacía años que nadie la saludaba así, ni siquiera sus padres. Un agudo dolor en su abdomen la obligó a dejar la comida.

Fue a cambiarse. Revisaba sus cosas cuando un dolor agudo recorrió su pelvis junto a unas gotas de líquido caliente. Lo que faltaba. Odiaba la menstruación, especialmente por los problemas de su cuerpo para regular la temperatura. ¿Por qué demonios llegaba en los peores momentos? Al menos tenía compresas. Puso una en el lugar adecuado y guardó el resto en un bolso. Le parecían mejor alternativa que los tampones o copas menstruales que no se atrevía a usar por miedo a que se movieran. Se quitó a tirones el infantil pijama y lo cambió por varias capas de ropa.

Sus medicamentos, una linterna, la batería solar, celulares, varias cosas que podría necesitar en el viaje fueron cuidadosamente guardadas. Comida. Prendas térmicas. Sus documentos. El alhajero. Ahí guardaba una cadena de oro que pertenecía a su madre. La colgó alrededor de su cuello. Tenía valor sentimental además de ser suficientemente valiosa para cambiarla en caso de necesidad. Servirían también el broche de su abuela, la pulsera que recibió al cumplir dieciocho y el collar que le regalaron al ser aceptada en la universidad. (t/n) había pensado en ello tras ver al señor Kirkland sobornando al militar. La gente seguiría codiciando esa clase de objetos en medio de la crisis, no perdía nada con llevarlos junto al efectivo que tenía en casa.

A las 15:00 subieron al automóvil. (t/n) se sentó en el asiento trasero después de cerrar la casa con llave. Parecía estúpido, pero le incomodaba que algún desconocido entrara a husmear. Apretujada entre Alfred y la puerta del vehículo era incapaz de olvidar a los contagiados. Habían decidido ir por el camino más corto, esperando que las calles estuvieran limpias. (t/n) rogaba que fuera así. Todavía no procesaba del todo al contagiado de las escaleras, como si la chica de la noche anterior fuera otra.

Las vías estaban libres, por lo que llegaron a la embajada en veinte minutos. Ni siquiera encontraron gente rondando. Estacionaron el automóvil fuera de la embajada, extrañados porque ningún guardia vigilaba la puerta. Sólo vieron a Allistor entre los añosos rosales de la casa de sus padres.

Las lágrimas que derramó la señora Kirkland al salir fueron tan abundantes que (t/n) desvió la vista incómoda. Todos parecían emocionados por el regreso de los niños, ella se sentía algo excluida del sentimiento de felicidad. Y confundida.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, (t/n) -dijo alguien apareciendo por detrás.

En lugar de sobresaltarse como hacía cuando se le acercaban por la espalda, giró hacia Francis: la falta de vigilancia captó su atención completamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y los guardias?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Francis. Durante la noche anterior, un grupo de militares había llegado para requisar las armas de los guardias diplomáticos. Y a los propios guardias. (t/n) tragó saliva al oír que casi se llevaron a Francis y Allistor antes de ver los diplomas que certificaban a la señora Kirkland como abogada experta en relaciones internacionales. Tan sólo la obligaron a firmar un documento donde constaba que la entrega de armas y otros objetos era voluntaria.

\- Allistor escondió algunas cosas mientras los distraíamos - finalizó Francis mirando a los demás -. Espero que no vuelvan.

Rose agradeció a (t/n) lo que había hecho por sus hijos, alegrándose al oír que se quedaría con ellos por un tiempo. El rostro de Matthew se iluminó un poco, siendo Alfred el único en notarlo, puesto que su rostro estaba sonrosado también. Los demás mantuvieron expresiones indiferentes, aunque Francis tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Entraron a buscar un lugar adecuado para que la chica durmiera. Podría haberse quedado en la cama de Arthur o en las habitaciones de invitados con Alfred y Matthew. Eligió el sofá de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa.

\- La luz se ha cortado - mencionó la señora Kirkland dándole mantas y almohadas -. Estamos usando los generadores de la embajada. Por suerte no los vieron.

No cuestionó la elección de cuarto de (t/n), aunque indicó que el sillón Chesterfield podría resultarle incómodo. A la chica no le importaba. La biblioteca estaba en el primer piso. De pasar algo saltaría por la ventana y correría hasta desaparecer. Además, dormir con los chicos o en la habitación de un posible muerto... simplemente no era una opción. Prefería la seguridad del cerrojo a la comodidad de las sábanas.

Fueron a la sala de estar, donde el televisor recibía señal de algunos canales. El presidente daba un mensaje suplicando que se reportara cualquier caso sospechoso. Incluso los familiares debían ser denunciados a los servicios sanitarios. Los padres y hermanos de los niños se enfrascaron en una conversación que a (t/n) interesaba a medias. Saber de dónde salió el primer enfermo sólo serviría para un circo de políticos culpándose entre ellos.

Ignoró los ojos insistentes de Allistor para moverse a la cocina, donde el ambiente era más agradable. Alfred jugaba con los niños mientras Francis y Matthew se afanaban en picar patatas. El gato de su vecina dormía en un cojín. ¿De dónde había salido?

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó (t/n).

Su voz los sobresaltó, no esperaban que apareciera para pasar el rato con ellos. Francis indicó que se acercara. Luego le dio una cuchara con alguna clase de crema.

\- Está buenísimo, Francis - murmuró tras probarla -. ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- A esto me dedico, _mon chérie_ \- casi dolía mirar su perfecta sonrisa -. Lo que hago es cocinar, comer y amar. Hacerlo para una hermosa _fille_ es mi mayor placer.

\- Oye, te parecerá raro, pero... ¿podrías enseñarme a cocinar algo? - preguntó sin pensar. Ató su largo cabello antes de ponerse manos a la obra La receta era bastante simple como para aprenderla. Obtuvieron una especie de puré que según Francis era sopa. " _Vichyssoise"_ , repetía sin parar intentando enseñar a (t/n) cómo pronunciarlo. Matthew se hizo notar tímidamente al mostrarle cómo preparar wafles sin waflera. Al terminar los puso sobre un plato.

\- Sólo uno, niños - murmuró cuando se acercaron con caras hambrientas -. Pronto será hora de comer.

Parecía considerar a Alfred uno de los pequeños pues cuando quiso sacar otro, alejó el plato y a cambio le entregó una botella con jarabe de arce. Sabía prepararlos así porque no siempre disponía de wafleras al viajar con su equipo de hockey.

\- ¿Sabes jugar hockey? - la sorpresa hizo que los ojos de (t/n) se abrieran completamente.

\- Soy un aficionado - contestó en voz baja.

\- ¿Es broma? ¡Mattie siempre gana! - rió Alfred con la boca llena -. ¡Lo querían en un equipo profesional, pero rechazó el contrato!

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Debes ser buenísimo!

\- Viajan mucho - respondió Matthews, sonrojándose por las palabras de la chica -. No podría llevar a Kumanjiro y tampoco quería estar lejos de Alfred.

Parecía que ambos se adoraban. (t/n) se preguntó qué pasaría con el resto de su familia, Peter mencionó que eran estadounidenses o canadienses. Tampoco era importante, no podrían volver a su país en medio de la crisis. Mejor que se concentraran en sobrevivir.

La comida fue servida en el precioso comedor de la casa. Parecía que muchas personas visitaban a los dueños porque tenían sillas y cubiertos para un ejército de invitados. Todos charlaban amigablemente, como si no existieran los enfermos. Al ver los agradables rostros que la rodeaban, (t/n) decidió que en un futuro evitaría el contacto con otros dentro de lo posible. No todos serían como ellos.

Pronto llegó la hora en que los niños fueron a dormir. Estaban exhaustos a pesar de que aún no oscurecía del todo. La chica insistió en ayudar a Francis con la loza: no podían desperdiciar la energía de los generadores usando el lavavajillas.

\- _Mon dieu,_ hace años que no hacía esto - comentó con las manos jabonosas -. Desde que trabajaba como ayudante de cocina en _Paris_.

\- Lo imagino - respondió (t/n) con desgana -. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? París debe ser hermoso.

\- Ni te imaginas lo mal que huele. Hay tantos turistas que no te puedes mover por las calles y todos dejan toneladas de basura - se detuvo y la miró seriamente -. El _Gare du Nord_ , la _tour Eiffel_...

\- Como lo dices suena horrendo.

\- _Oui_ , pero era mi hogar. Tenía un _appartement_ frente a los _Champs Elysées_. Era antiguo y la pintura se caía todo el tiempo. Mi amigo Antonio siempre intentaba ayudarme con los arreglos, pero quedaba peor - sonrió volviendo al trabajo -. Él se mudó a este país, me envió fotos de su casa y me enamoré. Tanta naturaleza, todo verde y tranquilo... Vendí mis cosas y me mudé sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Amigos, novia, conocidos?

\- Mis padres murieron hace años. También mi novia - reveló sencillamente mientras el vaso que (t/n) sostenía se estrellaba contra el piso -. Debes tener cuidado, _mon chérie_. Puedes cortarte.

Recogió los restos de cristal mientras ella se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan directa. Debería haber mostrado más tacto, pero... ¿cómo demonios podía saber que estaban muertos?

\- Se llamaba Jeanne. Siempre estuvo conmigo, fuimos novios desde que teníamos siete. Luego... descubrió que estaba enferma.

Parecía emocionado. Era obvio que aún la amaba. La elocuencia de Francis provocó un nudo en la garganta de (t/n) cuando habló sobre los largos meses que sostuvo la mano de Jeanne mientras ésta esperaba la muerte en su cama de hospital. Al verlo sonreír suavemente cuando describía lo maravillosa que era, (t/n) sintió envidia. No eran celos, no estaba interesada en él. Era algo más. Era el hecho de que alguien hablara con tanto amor sobre otro ser humano. Pensó que sería hermoso que alguien hiciera eso por ella.

Hermoso e imposible.

\- Tienes suerte - murmuró al verlo abrumado -. Si la quisiste y ella te quiso, quiero decir. Debía ser una buena chica.

\- _Oui,_ _mon chérie_. Y muy religiosa. Usaba una cadena de la virgen María igual que tú.

(t/n) miró la cadena que había asomado desde su cuello. Le contó que sólo era un regalo de su madre, aligerando un poco el ambiente al contarle lo alegre que parecía la mujer cuando en realidad era una cascarrabias aterradora. Y excelente lanzadora.

\- Suena como mi amigo Antonio - reflexionó Francis cuando terminaron -. Todo el tiempo está tocando la guitarra y comiendo tomates, pero cuando se enfada parece un demonio.

El sonido de la televisión los llevó directamente a la sala. Todas las caras estaban más o menos contraídas por la tensión al ver los noticieros. No se percataron de la presencia de Francis y la chica hasta que esta se sentó frente a Rose para exigir que dijera lo que sabía sobre la epidemia.

\- Es confidencial - murmuró la mujer algo nerviosa -. No puedo hablar de eso. Mis superiores...

\- Sus superiores la obligaron a quedarse horas frente a una pantalla mientras sus hijos estaban desaparecidos - (t/n) la miró con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubieran muerto? ¿Quejarse a su jefe?

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. Todos estaban pasmados por la crudeza con la que hablaba a Rose. (t/n) sabía que estaba jugando sucio y que sus palabras eran como puñales al corazón. No le importó. Siguió hurgando en la herida, sintiéndose como una hipócrita.

\- Un poco de información es poco comparado con la vida de dos niños, ¿no cree? A menos que no le...

\- ¡(t/n), ya basta! - exclamó Seamus.

Algo en su voz temblorosa la asustó bastante para hacerla obedecer. La mujer parecía destrozada. Quizás estaba arruinando su oportunidad, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. (t/n) estaba desesperada y lo único que quería era largarse, pero no a ciegas. Necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba para sentirse segura.

Porque tenía miedo.

\- Archibald murió en el ayuntamiento. Era el embajador - una voz débil salió de la boca pálida -. Un guardia trajo la noticia. Quise llamar a los niños. Sus celulares estaban apagados. El de Arthur seguía encendido, pero no contestó.

El conocimiento de Rose no era demasiado, pero daba un panorama externo de la situación. En Inglaterra el gobierno sabía lo que pasaba incluso antes del día en que (t/n) vio a la gente atacándose. Cortaron lentamente las formas de acceso hasta cerrar definitivamente el país.

\- Pensamos que se avecinaba una epidemia de neumonía o meningitis - interrumpió su esposo -. No esto.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con silencio. La mente de cada persona en el cuarto viajaba en diferentes direcciones, explorando las posibilidades de lo que habían oído. No estaban a salvo.

\- Supongo que estamos perdidos - gruñó (t/n) con el estómago retorciéndose -. A menos que hagamos algo nadie nos protegerá.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Liam -. Si no nos contagiamos estaremos bien. Están limpiando las calles, ¿no?

\- Eso no es suficiente. (t/n) tiene razón - Allistor se retorció las manos nervioso -. Estaremos rodeados de enfermos en unos días si no logran controlarlos.

\- Puede haber cientos de ellos rondando. Y ni siquiera los militares bastarán - la intervención de Matthew casi pasó desapercibida. El chico pensó que nadie lo oiría, como siempre. Sin embargo, (t/n) volteó a él mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

\- Matthew tiene razón. En este momento puede haber cientos de enfermos descontrolados y nosotros no tenemos idea más allá de lo que nos dicen - apoyó, consciente de lo razonable que era el chico.

\- Y puede que muchas personas tengan familiares enfermos. Imagina que contaminaran a alguien acá. Estarías desesperado - continuó Matthew en voz algo más alta, envalentonado por el apoyo implícito de la chica -. No querrías matarnos, esperarías por una cura si pudieras. Pero podrías resultar muerto en el proceso. O contagiado.

En ese momento, ya no eran sólo humanos. Eran " _ellos_ ", los enfermos y " _nosotros_ ", los sanos.

El ministro de salud había sido reemplazado por un hombre que no cesaba de lamentarse en vivo y en directo por la muerte de su predecesor, causada por edad avanzada. Una idea se repitió en todas las cabezas. _Contagiado_. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaran? El ministro era un hombre sano de apenas sesenta años en un país donde el promedio de vida era superior a ochenta.

Todo era una gran maraña confusa.

Estuvo una semana en la cómoda casa, esperando que acabara su período. Le parecía que la sangre era más abundante de lo normal. En algún momento las compresas dejaron de salir manchadas, instándola a comunicar su partida. Durante una comida agradeció efusivamente la amabilidad que todos le mostraron. Fue difícil de procesar para ellos, que intentaron convencerla de quedarse.

\- Debo irme - suspiró cuando vieron que era imposible convencerla -. Pero necesito un favor. O dos.

El primero fue fácil. Un arma pequeña, fácil de manipular. Seamus le enseñó a manipularla, recomendándole que cada vez que tuviera tiempo libre la limpiase.

\- Tendrás que practicar tu puntería - gruñó al mostrarle cómo sostener el revólver.

El segundo favor era más complicado. Los militares que habían requisado las armas también se llevaron los vehículos diplomáticos, incluso las bicicletas de los mensajeros y la que (t/n) había encontrado tirada. Sólo quedaba el automóvil, el cual (t/n) no quiso llevarse. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida.

Y los Kirkland podrían necesitarlo.

\- Te daré mi motocicleta - dijo Allistor cuando (t/n) comenzaba a pensar que tendría que irse caminando -. Ven conmigo.

(t/n) obedeció, sintiendo que algo andaba mal. No con Allistor, sino con el hecho de que le daba libremente un objeto útil sin saber nada sobre ella. Al llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, lo sujetó de la manga.

\- Tengo que decirte algo. Yo... yo no quería abrirles - susurró avergonzada -. Casi dejé a Peter y Wendy morir. Soy una cobarde.

Los nudillos de Allistor se pusieron blancos. No había imaginado que (t/n) pudiera ser egoísta. ¿Cómo podía serlo, si tenía unos ojos tan dulces? Se sintió estúpido. La chica por su parte estaba aliviada. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese lastre, el secreto de su egoísmo y apatía.

\- Pero les abriste. ¿Qué importa si no querías? - Allistor sacó un cigarrillo tras reflexionarlo -. Lo hiciste. Lo salvaste. Es lo que importa.

Lo sabía. Pero oírlo de otro era mejor. Entre los frondosos rosales de la entrada yacía una motocicleta. Era difícil de ver por la exuberancia de las flores. Mientras el hombre la recogía para arrastrarla al césped, (t/n) supo que debía decirle algo más.

\- Hay otra cosa que... - murmuró en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el chico con una mirada extraña.

\- No sé usar una motocicleta - confesó esquivando sus ojos -. Nunca me he subido sola a una.

\- Oh. No te preocupes, te enseñaré - contestó con evidente desilusión.

La chica aprendió a encender y apagar el motor, qué hacer si no arrancaba, cada una de sus partes. Allistor subió con ella detrás para probarla: lo hicieron alrededor de la casa hasta que (t/n) pudo usarla por sí sola de forma más o menos aceptable, lo que les llevó bastante tiempo. Finalmente se sentaron en el césped, puesto que la cabeza de la chica estaba caliente con tanta información. Allistor prendió su segundo o tercer cigarrillo, que aspiró mirándola fijamente.

\- Las rosas son bonitas - (t/n) jugó con las briznas de césped en un intento de ignorar sus ojos. Sabía que pasaba algo raro, pero no quería ser descortés. En verdad eran preciosas, rojas como la sangre entre las hojas lustrosas verde oscuro.

\- A todas las chicas les gustan - murmuró acostándose sobre la hierba -. Prefiero los cardos.

\- ¿Cardos?

\- No me gustan las flores, pero al menos son útiles. Leí que los vikingos atacaron Escocia de noche. Uno pisó un cardo y cuando gritó los descubrieron. Idiotas.

\- A los burros les gusta comer cardos - dijo algo confundida.

Esa frase fuera de contexto les hizo explotar en carcajadas. Allistor riendo era diferente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y el pendiente en su oreja se movía. Su cara burlona se transformaba, volviéndolo más atractivo.

_Pero sigue siendo un poco raro,_ se dijo (t/n) cuando le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ese fue el último día que durmió en el sillón de cuero. (t/n) pidió a Matthew que la despertara exactamente a las 7:00 de la mañana. En los días anteriores notó que era madrugador, por lo que confiaba en que así lo hiciera. Se fue a dormir y le pareció que sólo había parpadeado cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta la obligó a abrir los ojos y vestirse con rapidez.

\- Sigo pensando que deberías quedarte v murmuró el chico al oír que podía entrar -. Supongo que ya no nos veremos más.

Con una pequeña sonrisa (t/n) le dio un atlas que había tomado a escondidas de los anaqueles. Una de las hojas tenía un mapa rayado con marcador rosa permanente.

\- Aquí está mi casa, en el bosque - sonrió mostrándole el camino que había pintado -. Si alguna vez pasas puedes quedarte con nosotros. Lleva a Kumanjiro cuando mejore.

Los ojos cálidos de Matthew la derritieron un poco. ¿Cómo podía un chico ser tan adorable? Aunque ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía, era tarde para preguntar.

\- ¡Lo haré! - exclamó tomando el pequeño libro -. ¡Podemos acampar con malvaviscos y una fogata!

(t/n) bebió un café hirviendo y comió algo liviano antes de salir. Todos fueron a despedirse de ella, lo cual no esperaba. Recibió algunos apretones de manos y un par de besos húmedos de los niños, que pusieron algo en su impermeable gris sin que se diera cuenta. (t/n) salió, seguida por algunos de los chicos.

\- _Mon chérie,_ espera - una bolsa plástica pasó de las manos de Francis a las suyas -. Los horneé sólo para ti.

\- ¿Había que traer regalos?

La voz de Alfred le sacó unas cuantas risas. Insistentemente la obligó a tomar una bolsa de ositos de goma que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. (t/n) se lo agradeció, preguntándose si siempre llevaría comida chatarra encima. Allistor le recordó que no llenara el depósito con demasiado combustible cuando lo hallara o la motocicleta iría más lento.

\- _Bon, à bientôt_ \- Francis tomó su mano y por segunda vez desde que la conocía la besó.

Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, (t/n) les sonrió por última vez haciendo una seña con su mano. La motocicleta rugió y la chica se fue, confiando en que podría encontrarse pronto con sus padres. Sin saberlo se llevaba varios corazones en el bolsillo. Las puertas se cerraron y los chicos se miraron entre sí.

\- Francis, ¿por qué debes ser tan cursi? - se quejó Alfred, pensando que el francés le había robado la atención de la chica.

\- Debes tratar a todas las _filles_ con amor, _mon ami_ \- respondió Francis amablemente.

Matthew no habló, pero sintió que Allistor ponía una mano en su hombro. Sólo pudo desear suerte a (t/n), esperando que llegase sana y salva a su hogar.

**[(t/n) jamás ha usado un arma de fuego en su vida. Calibre 380, siete tiros, 560 gramos. Apenas entiende esos conceptos, pero es mejor llevar el arma y no necesitarla que necesitarla y no tenerla.]**


End file.
